mera aashiyana hai ye
by The phenomenal writings
Summary: A home is a place where your all pain turn into comfort...your all hate convert in love...your all regret will turn into care
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Two people entered inside a farm house. Both were nicely dressed and it was looking like that they have come from a party. both were looking tired and dull. the boy threw his tie on the sofa and sat on it with a thud. finally the girl spoke,

**Girl**: Abhijeet,party mein maza aaya na. Rishav ko dekha tha kaise dance kar raha tha, mujhe Nidhi ne bataya ke us ne dance ke dooran koi 100 martaba us ka pair(toe) kuchla. she laughed a bit

Abhijeet looked at her with a slight smile on his face and said,

**Abhijeet**: Han achi thi, ab us bechara ko dance nahi karna aata to hum kiya karein.(with a pause) yar Divya mein upar jaa rahoon change karne bahut uljhan ho rahi hai.

He stood up from the sofa and went upstairs while Divya stays on the sofa. Abhijeet reached to a room upstairs and started to open it. At the very moment few people having guns in their hands came out of the room and gave a tight punch on Abhijeet's face. He stumbled back and balance himself with the help of railing. They came to him and again hit him hard on the abdomen. Divya saw the goons and shouted for help while running towards the door.

**Divya**: Please koi hamari madad karo .help.

Abhijeet shout in pain.

**Abhijeet:** Divya tum yahan se chali jao,apni jaan bachao. One goon hold him from his collar and said

**Goon 1**: Ae zyada sharan ban raha hai tu. and to his horror, another goon fired on Divya. she, without having a feeling of pain fall down on the floor. Cold and pale. Abhijeet shouted "Divyaaaaaaaa". Now they can heard that some people were coming towards the farm house so they (goons) in a hurry fired on Abhijeet. The bullet hit on his shoulder and he fell down from stairs. The goons ran from the back door.

Now two poor souls while lying in the pool of their own blood. The people came their and checked both while someone called CID .

**Person 1:** larki mar chuki hai,larka zakhmi hain jaldi ambulance ko call karo.

After a while CID came there, all were collecting evidences when Purvi said to ACP,

**Purvi: **sir, larki ki gardan mein goli lagi hai. turant maut ho gai kisi party se aayi hogi . tayari se to aisa hi lag hai sir. ACP looked around and then went to the people and asked

**ACP:** kya, hua kya tha yahan pe.

**Person 1: **sahab, hamein yahan se shoor ki awaz aayi aur phir gooliyan chalne ki .jab hum yahan aaye to hum ne dekha ke ye larki aur aik larka khoon mein lat pat pare hua to mar chuki thi lekin larka buri tarah zakhmi tha. hum ne use hospital bhijwa dia .

**Daya:** kya maloom sir us larke ne hi is larki ko mara ho aur baad mein khudkushi karne ki koshish ki ho.

**ACP:** ho sakta hai .kis hospital mein hai woh

**Person 2:** sahab Lifeline hospital mein.

LIFELINE HOSPITAL

ACP ,Daya, Freddy and Purvi entered in the hospital. They asked to the receptionist and then after a while they reached at icu. The doctor came out of the room , the ACP sir asked

**ACP**: kaisa hai woh?

**Doctor:** condition stable hai par heavy blood loss ki wajah se weakness bahut zyada hai. usku mara bhi gaya hai aur uska mind bhi bahut restless hai. Goli nikal li hai to ab khatre ki koi baat ghante mein hosh aa jaye ga.

**ACP**: Thank you doctor left . Iska matlab hai ka woh khooni nahi hai .

**A/N:So how was the chapter .let me tell how was it through your reviews .they really mean to me.I know that you people are confused but all the confusions will get clear .**

**So do read and review**

**regards**

**adi lover**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

ACP, Daya, Purvi and Freddy entered inside the icu. They found Abhijeet lying there on the bed in half sitting position. His hands were covered with few drip needles while a monitor was showing his heartbeat. He was continuously staring at the ceiling of the room. His face was showing some traces of sadness as well as anger. While on the other side ACP sir was feeling really bad for him, he don't know why but he was getting an unknown feeling for him in his heart. Finally ACP sir spoke

**ACP:** Kaise tabiyat hai ab tumhari?

Abhijeet looked at him but he didn't respond, then he shifted his gaze downward. ACP sir again asked

**ACP**: Tumhara naam kiya hai?

He again looked at him and finally spoke "Abhijeet". ACP sir just smile remembering something and then he said

**ACP:** Woh larki, woh tumhari kya lagti hai?

**Abhijeet:** Divya , woh meri bachpan ki dost dono ne sath parha likha aur aik hi jagah kaam karte the.(Now averted his gaze ) aik hi toh rishta tha mere paas khuda ne woh bhi mujh se cheen lia.

**Daya:** Kya matlab?

**Abhijeet: **Hum dono aik orphanage se the. Humesha aik dosre ka sahara ban ke farmhouse bhi hum dono ne mill kar hi liya ab, ab us ki maut ki wajah bhi main hi hoon.

**Freddy:** Aisa kyun keh rahe ho tum?

**Abhijeet:** Kyun ke mujhe pura yaqeen hai ke woh mujhe hi marne aaye ko to sirf is liye mara kyun woh meri jaan bachane ke liye madad bulane jaa rahi thi.

**Daya:** Kya tum jaante ho un loogon ko?

**Abhijeet: **Nahi. Par jab se maine orphanage se nikal kar job shuru ki thi tab se mujhe dhamki bhari chittian aati thi. Mujhe to ye bhi nahi pata ke kisi ko mujh se kiya dushmani ho sakti hai.

ACP sir was listening all this quietly. Finally he spoke

**ACP:** Sun kar dukh hua, lekin iss ka matlab hai ke tumhari jaan ko abb bhi khatra hai. (after taking a pause) tum mere sath mere ghar chalo ge.

Abhijeet looked at him and said

**Abhijeet:** Is ki koi zaroorat nahi hai(with a slight smile on his face) mai chala jaun ga.

**ACP:** Kahan?

after getting no response from Abhijeet he again said

**ACP:** Dekho abhijeet baat ko samjho, iss waqt tumhari jaan ko pehle se zyada khatra hai . Aur kahin akele rehna iss wat maut ko daawat dene ke barabar mere sath bilkul safe raho ge.

Abhijeet thought for a while and then he nod his head in "yes"

AT AN UNKOWN PLACE

An old man was sitting on a chair having furious expression's on his face. The room was dark , only a dim bulb hanging above the table was on. Few people were standing around him while two people were standing in front of him, folding their hands behind their back. The man on the chair was continuously banging his fist angrily on the table and was continuously mumbling something. Finally he looked up at those two man with red eyes and said

**Boss:** Tum logon ne sab khatam kar diya. aik kaam karne ko bula tha to woh bhi nahi kiya gaya tum dono se. jis ko marne ko bula tha us ko to mara nahi, pata nahi kis ko mar kar aa gaye.

**Goon 1:** Boss, hum sach mei us larke ko mar dete lekin woh larki madad bulane ke liye jaa rahi thi. is liye hamein usse majbooran marna para.

**Boss: **(nearly shouted at them)To tum log kiss kaam ke ho. us larki ko maar ke aik do golliyan us larke ko marte aur wahan se dafa ho jate. Marne petna kyun lage usse.

**Goon 2:** Boss aap hi ne to kaha tha ke aise marna ke usse taklif hu.

Boss picked up his gun in anger and fired at both of them. Both fell down while holding their chest, moaning in pain.. Boss again shouted

**Boss:** Hua na taklif. us ko bhi hoti. He again fired at them to death.

**Boss:** Kaam nahi to insaan nahi. Tum log to bilkul hi bekaar ho. Mujhe khud he ye kaam karna pare ga.

AT ACP SIR HOUSE

ACP sir and Abhijeet both step down from the car. ACP sir started to go towards the house . When he turned he saw Abhijeet still standing along with the car. He, with a smile on his face , signaled him to come. He silently followed his instructions. They both entered inside the house. The house was big with sober decorations. It was maintained well. Abhijeet looked around the house. He was having a really different feeling , which he was unable to define. He was drowned in his thoughts when ACP sir said

**ACP: ** Tum thak gaye ho ge. upar right hand se first room tumhara hai. Kisi cheez ki zarurat ho to bata dena. Tum fresh ho ke ajao phir dono dinner karein ge.

**Abhijeet: **(while looking around) aap yahan akele rehte hain.

He saw ACP sir taking a deep sigh so he thought ,maybe he has asked the wrong question so he said

**Abhijeet: **Sorry , woh

He was interrupted by ACP sir

**ACP:** (while rubbing his head) Nahi aise koi baat nahi hai . meri biwi ki aaj se 9 saal pehle death ho gayi thi. tab se mujhe bahut akela pan mehsoos hota tha lekin ab tum aagaye ho na , mera sara akela pan khatam ho jaye ga.

Abhijeet just smiled after listening this.

**ACP:** Tum ye na samajhna ke tum yahan kisi mehmaan ki tarah ho. Tum bilkul mere **BETE** ki tarah ho.

Abhijeet just looked at him up and said

**Abhijeet**: Mai room mei jata hoon

And he ran to his room . ACP sir just smiled . Here Abhijeet after closing the door started crying silently. He sat down and buried his face inside his knees. For the first time in his life of 27 years someone has called him BETA . He was so happy today. He stood up and went to the bathroom wash his face and then went downstairs as he was called for the dinner.

**A/N So how was the chapter . I am very thankful to all my readers and my silent readers . keep supporting me through your reviews. **

**Nikita and Samaha: a long chapter as your wish...thank you for your review**

**Angelbetu : i think your confusion about his wife is clear now ...thanks for the review**

**Nisha fatima ...I will definitely try ...thank you for the review**

**Rhia dubey, Eman, cid fan, abhiii, queen, gautam 1, guest , anam abhis fan, dhara abhi and blissfuladya ...thank you so much for the reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Abhijeet came downstairs as he was called for the dinner. When he came in the hall he saw two bowls of soup served on the table, while ACP sir was coming out from the sir with a smile on his face signaled him to sit. ACP sir also started to manage himself on the seat.

**ACP:** (with a smile on his face) Maine socha tum abhi abhi hospital se aaye ho tu kuch light sa bana loon.(In an anxious manner) tum pee to lo ge na ye soup?

**Abhijeet:** jee, main khane peena ki cheezon par kabhi nakhra nahi karta.

**ACP:** Achi baat hai. Acha Abhijeet aik baat batao tum kaam kahan karte ho.

**Abhijeet:** Mai aik advertisement company mein job karta hoon. aap ki tarah mujhe bhi pehle police department mein jaane ka bahut shauq phir Divya ki wajah se,usse khoon kharabe se bahut dar lagta tha, bas is liye maine wahan job karli.

**ACP**:(with a pause) Kyunke tumhari jaan ko khatra hai iss liye mai chahta hoon ke tum mere sath kal se bureau chalo.

Abhijeet looked up at him in astonishment. He said

**Abhijeet**: mai, lekin mai kiya karoon ga wahan jaake. agar maine ulta aap ka kaam kharab kar diya to?

**ACP:** Tum apne aap ko itna bewakoof samajhte ho?

**Abhijeet:**(thought for a moment) nahi to.

ACP sir laughed while Abhijeet just smiled.

The next day in the morning ACP sir woke up and after getting fresh, he got ready for bureau after that he came downstairs, where he found that breakfast was arranged on the table. After waiting for few minutes , he saw Abhijeet coming downstairs ready for the bureau.

**ACP:** Abhijeet ye sab tumne banaya hai?

**Abhijeet:** Jee , ghar par bhi mai hi khana banata tha.

**ACP:** Tab to phir mujhe khana pare ga. mere bete ne jo banaya hai.

Abhijeet smiled after listening that and they started enjoying their breakfast. while some evil eyes were continuously watching them from the window. and then he made a phone call to someone.

AT AN UNKNOWN PLACE

Boss was continuously talking with someone on the phone. He was walking to and fro with furious expressions ,finally he gave some instructions to the one he was talking and then he cancelled the call. He threw his phone on the table and sat on the chair with a loud thud. One goon came near him and asked

**Goon 1:** Boss , kia hua?

**Boss:** Un dono baighairton ne sab khatam kar diya. Us manhoos ACP ne us Abhijeet ko apne sath ghar mai rakh liya hai. Ab to hum aur us tak nahi phaunch sakte. Agar us din un dono ne sahi se apna kaam kar diya hota to aaj ye ghapla na hota.

**Goon 2:** Boss ab hum kia karein ge?

**Boss:** Intezar...kabhi na kabhi to hamein mauka mile ga na.(with the most angry face) aik din to mai apna badla zarur loon ga.

AT THE BUREAU

ACP and Abhijeet entered inside the bureau. The whole team greeted ACP sir. In return ACP sir greeted them back .

**ACP: **Aaj mai tum sab ke liye aik khushkhabri laya hoon. Aaj hamein aik naye officer ne join kiya hai. Abhijeet in se milo , yeh hain Inspector Fredrick's , Inspector Daya , Inspector purvi and inspector Vivek. Tum aaj se inhe ke sath kaam karo ge.

They all gave Abhijeet a warm welcome. Abhijeet also shook hand with everyone and replied them back. When he heard ACP sir voice.

**ACP**: Abhijeet mere cabin mein aao.

Abhijeet silently followed him

**Purvi**: Aaj kitne dino baad ACP sir ko khush dekha hai na. Woh smile karte hua kitne ache lagte hain.

**Freddy:** Han , aur ab khuda se yahi dua hai ke woh issi tarah haste muskurate rahein

IN CABIN

**ACP:** Abhijeet tum aaj hi sa kaam shuru kardo. kaam zyada mushkil nahi hai.(he pointed at a boy sitting on the table , continuously turning pages of a file) woh Daya hai. Usse file work se zara si bhi dilchaspi nahi hai. to tum aik kaam karo , Daya se cases ki information leke file work complete kardo aur phir usse computer mein feed kar dena. He gave Abhijeet some files (and then said in a worrying tone) aur haan us ke hath se woh file le lo aisa na ho ke woh pages hi pharde

Abhijeet with a smile on his face took those files from ACP sir's hand and turned back to go when ACP sir said

**ACP:** Aur haan agar thak jao tu rest le lena aur jitna ho sake utna karna, ye nahi ke khud ko pressurized karlo.

Abhijeet just simply nod's in 'yes'. and came out of the cabin.

He went straight to Daya , when Daya turned to him and said

**Daya:** Yaar kiya tum mera ye filework kar do ge.

**Abhijeet:**(with a smile on his face, taking the file from his hand) Haan , mai wahi karne aaya hoon.

Daya jumped in happiness

**Daya:** Sach bolo. Thank you so much yaar. Pata hai ye shayad woh wahid kaam hai jo mujh se nahi hota.

**Abhijeet:** Tum bhi yahan naye naye aaye ho.

**Daya:** Haan mujhe aaye hua 5 mahine ho chuke hai lekin mai ne aaj tak aik sahi file ACP sir ko nahi banake di.

They shared a laugh .and then they started working.

**A/N: So how was the chapter. Tell me through your reviews. I am really very thankful to all my reviewers and silent readers , who are giving me the courage to write more.**

**Duo lover: No need to sorry, you reviewed on my story , that is the most important thing for me**

**Guest :Here is your chapter. Did you enjoyed it? tell me through your reviews.**

**thank you Nikita , ,guest , priya , sofi, cutie , dhara abhijit fan , cid fan , queen , eman , samaha**

**Thank you for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Abhijeet and Daya were working on a file. Daya was guiding him, and was continuously praising him. While ACP sir was watching them from his cabin and was smiling while thinking something. Just then Salunkhe sir entered in his cabin with slow steps , so he cannot disturb his friend who was deeply drowned in his thoughts. He looked the same way where ACP sir was watching, he found Abhijeet and Daya sitting there. Then he shook his hand infront of ACP sir to bring him back from his thoughts. ACP sir with a jerk came back in the reality and asked

**ACP:** Abe Salunkhe to kab aaya , bata hi deta.

**Salunkhe: **(with a naughty smile on his face) pehle tum batao , aaj mera kharoos dost itna muskura kyun raha hai.(he added while looking towards Abhijeet) yahi hai na woh larka,jis ke bare main tum ne bataya tha.(while looking keenly at him) dekhne main tu suljha hua hi lag raha hai.

**ACP:** Han yaar , kafi tameezdar bacha hai.

**Salunkhe:**(complaining) Aur tumne usse aaj aate hi kaam par laga diya.

**ACP:**(while smiling looked at him) Us ki bhi aik wajah hai Salunkhe. Maine socha ke agar woh kaam kare ga tu uska dehann bata rahega, nahi to woh ya to ussi attack ke bare main sochta rahe ga, ya phir uss par hamla hone ka khauf usse khata rahe ga.(while looking at Abhijeet) Ab chahe insaan apni aap ko kitna bhi strong show kare, usse dar to lagta hai na.

**Salunkhe:** Han ye baat to tumhari theek hai.

He saw ACP sir lost in some deep thoughts. He saw a tear forming in his eye ,so he went to him and put his hand on his shoulder and asked

**Salunkhe:** Are boss, tum ro kyun rahe ho?

**ACP:** (while wiping his tear) Kuch nahi yaar , bas soch raha tha ke agar aaj mera apna Abhijeet zinda hota to woh bhi itna hi bada hota. Mujhe DAD keh kar bulata.(while hiding his face in his hands)Maine apna khaandan(family) khud apne hathoon se khatam kar diya.

**Salunkhe**:(while consoling him) Aise koi baat nahi hai. Isi liye to kehte hain ke insaan taqdeer ke hathoon majboor hai. Agar khuda ne tum se aik Abhijeet liya hai to tumhein Abhijeet de bhi to raha hai.

ACP sir looked at him with a smiley face and nod his head in "yes", and the both the buddies started talking about other matters.

AT DUO SIDE

Daya and Abhijeet were continuously working hard on a file . Finally they completed one when they did, Daya said

**Daya**: Wah yaar kiya baat hai. Tum ne to yeh file 1 ghante mein hi complete kardi. Agar main hota to kam se kam mein iss file ko 1 hafte tak to kheenchta.

Abhijeet smiled after listening that.

**Abhijeet**: Kya tum hamesha aise hi baatein karto ho.(Daya gave him a questioning look) matlab funny

**Daya**: Kya tumhein waqai lagta hai ke main funny hoon.(he asked happily).

**Abhijeet: **hmmm ...

**Daya**: Yaar tumhari life mein kitna action hai na. Bilkul kisi superhero ki tarah (Abhijeet just gave him a silent look)...aik meri life dekho to bas ghar se kaam aur kaam se ghar. Koi action hi nahi hai.

**Abhijeet**: Aisa action kisi ki zindagi main na aaye. Waise tum kis ke sath rehto hai?

**Daya**: Main...main apni ammi ke sath rehta hoon.

**Abhijeet**: Acha chalo yeh file ho gai hai. sir ko check kara kar aajate hain.

Both went to ACP sir's cabin. ACP sir looked at them both and then the file, then he said

**ACP:** Wah bhai kya baat hai. I am impressed.

**Daya**: Sir ye sab maine nahi iss ne kiya hai(pointing towards Abhijeet) warna aap ko to pata hai na mera.

**ACP**: Han han mai samajh gaya . chalo ab tum dono cafeteria se kuch kha pee ke aajao , phir baqi ka kaam baad mei kar lena.

Both shook their head in yes and went away.

Two days passed like this

AT ACP SIR HOME

On the Saturday morning, ACP sir came in Abhijeet room. He found him engrossed in a book. He knock the door. Abhijeet turned around and saw him standing by the door.

**ACP:** Kuch kaam kar rahe the?

**Abhijeet**: Nahi , wo to bas apne farigh time mein aise hi kitaabe parhta hoon.

**ACP**: Achi baat hai, acha abhijeet suno, hum apne har naye team member ko dinner party dete hain. To aaj raat hamein dinner ke liye hotel Lucky one jana hai. Shaam 7 baje tak tayyar ho jana. Formal dressing karna. sath he chalein gein. He said while smiling

**Abhijeet:** Jee, acha.

At evening Abhijeet was getting ready for the dinner. He was simply looking gorgeous in black suit pants and white shirt but his tie was giving him a hard time. He was continuously trying to tie his tie in many ways but all in vain. Finally he gave up and threw that tie on the bed. then he put on his coat, and just looked himself on the mirror. In the mirror he saw ACP sir smiling there . He turned around and then ACP sir said

**ACP**: Hogai ready, ache lag rahe ho. Aur ye tie kyun nahi pehni.

**Abhijeet:** (while hesitating) Woh mujhe tie bandhni nahi aati.

ACP just smiled after listening that. He picked up that tie from the bed and then started tying that tie on his neck. Abhijeet was just staring at him at this fatherly figure.

**ACP**: Pehle mujhe bhi nahi bandhna aati thi lekin phir aahista aahista seekh li. Tum bhi seekh jao ge.

He tied the tie and then they both went out for the party.

**A/N: So how was the chapter. I am really really thankful to all my reviewers and silent readers.**

**Ginni: Ok dear , I will definitely try.**

**Nikita: Yes dear, I know but in further chapters you will see the consequences because of this.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers . love you all guys**

**Note: I want to hit 100 reviews in 4 to 5 chapters. can you guys make it possible**

**DO READ AND REVIEW **

**REGARDS**

**adilover**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Both ACP sir and Abhijeet came out from the car in front of HOTEL LUCKY ONE. ACP sir asked Abhijeet to get down from the car so he could park it. Abhijeet get down from the car, went to the hotel entrance and just stand there. ACP sir parked the car in the parking area. When he came back he still found Abhijeet standing there , so he asked softly

**ACP:** Tum yahan kyun khare ho? Andar chale jate.

**Abhijeet**: Woh main aap ka intezar kar raha tha.

ACP sir placed his hand around his back and said

**ACP:** To chalo andar.

The hotel was fully decorated, as Christmas was near. It didn't take alot of time by them to find their table. The whole team was present there. They all smiled after watching them. Daya waved his hand to Abhijeet. In return Abhijeet also waved his fingers a bit, to him.

**Salunkhe**: (while standing) Shukr tum log aagaye. mere to pet main bhook se chohe uchal kod kar rahe hain.(while rubbing his hands on his stomach).

In return ACP sir shows him his watch, which was showing 7:15 .

**ACP**: Bhai 15 min hi to upar hua hain. Itni se der main tumhare chohe uchal kod bhi karne pare tu mai kya kar sakta hoon.

All smiled after hearing this. While Salunkhe sir gave him a killing look.

**Salunkhe**: Arre bhai aaj ke mehmane khususi se to milwao.

He came forward and shook his hands with Abhijeet.

**Salunkhe**: Bhai bahut tareef suni hai maine tumhari is kharoos ke moun se(pointing towards Abhijeet). Aur agar yeh tareef karta hai iss ka matlab tum mein waqai kuch khas hai.

Abhijeet just smile after listening that. He was really lacking words. He don't know why but he was feeling like he would start crying at any time. Maybe because of their love or something else which he was unable to describe. He was in the dilemma just then Daya spoke

**Daya:** Are sir aap log khare kyun hain. baithye na.

They all settled down on their seats. Daya has just reserved a seat for Abhijeet next to him. Abhijeet went to him and sat next to him.

**Daya**: tum bhi kya hamesha aise hi rehte ho(Abhijeet gave him a questioning look) matlab serious.

**Abhijeet**: (shook his head in no) Nahi aisa kuch nahi hai.

**Daya**: Tu mere bhai kuch bol liya karo. Tumhare bolne par tax nahi laga hua hai.

Abhijeet laughed softly. There chat was disturbed by Salunkhe sir voice

**Salunkhe**: Bhai tu kon kia kia khaye ga? Pehle tum batao Abhijeet, kya mangwayien tumhare liye.

**Abhijeet**: Kuch bhi.

**Salunkhe**: Hai kuch bhi , koi farmishi program nahi?

**ACP**: Jee han, Abhijeet tumhari tarah khane pe nakhre nahi dikhata.

**Salunkhe**: Chalo phir ye to bahut achi baat hai.

They placed their order and start doing chit chat with each other.

**Freddy:** Sir jab tak order nahi aa raha kuch khelte hain na.

**Purvi:**(taking his side) Han sir Freddy sir bilkul theek bol rahe hain.

**ACP:** To phir tum log hi batao kya khelein.

**Purvi: **Sir aik game hai. Us mein hum sab bari bari aik baat bolein ge , jis jis ne woh kiya hoga usse aik point mil jaye ke sab se pehle 10 point hue woh jeet jaye ga. It would be a bonding experience for all of us.

They all agreed.

**ACP:** To phir main shuru karta hoon. Main bachpan main logon ke gharoon ki bell baja kar bhag jata tha.

ACP sir looked at his team . They all were raising their hands, while smiling. All earned a point , including Abhijeet.

Now it was Freddy's turn.

**Freddy**: Maine aik saath 4 aloo ke parathe khaya the.

This time no one earned a point, but all were looking at Freddy in astonishment.

Now Purvi spoke

**Purvi:** Maine apne baal aik dafa dye karaye the.

This time only Abhijeet and Daya earned a point.

**Salunkhe:**(to Abhijeet) tumne bhi apne baal dye karaye the?Daya ko to aik dafa aik khooni ko pakarne ke liye disguise karna para tha uss ne to tab karaye the.

**Abhijeet:** Sir woh aik dafa company mai Halloween party thi. tab uss ke liye maine apne baal halke se red dye karaye the . lekin woh temporary tha.

**Daya**: Maine abb tak pata nahi kitne darwaze tore hain

This time also no one earned a point.

Now it was Abhijeet turn.

**Abhijeet: **Maine apne college main history ke sare periods bunk kiye ke wajah subject nahi teacher thi.

This time only ACP sir and Salunkhe sir raised their hands. The whole team looked at them.

**Salunkhe**: Bhai mera to kabhi bhi dil nahi chahta tha ke mein period bunk karon lekin tum logon ke iss ACP ki wajah se. iss ko history mein itni si bhi dilchaspi nahi thi.

All chuckled a bit after hearing this. Now Salunkhe sir.

**Salunkhe:** (trying hard to remember something) hmmmm...kiya bataon kuch samajh nahi aa raha

**ACP**: Bol na ke tere sar par jo baal hain woh nakli hain.

All laughed at this. Salunkhe sir gave ACP sir a light punch on his arm. Abhijeet looked at Daya to confirm whether it is true? Daya nod his head n 'yes', while laughing.

In the mid of their conversation, their ordered arrived . They started eating their spent a good time there. But some evil eyes were peeking through the window.

**Goon:**(on phone) Boss yahan par to sab ko bare maze aarahe hain. Sab khana khane aaye hue hain.

**Boss:**(with a mischievous smile on his face)Koi baat nahi Jagan , manane do jitne din khushi ke mana rahe hain...aage to sirf dukh ke din hi likhe hua hain.

AT ACP SIR HOUSE

ACP sir and Abhijeet entered the house.

**ACP:** Tumhein acha laga na?

**Abhijeet:** Mujhe bahut maza aaya. Sab bahut ache hain.

**ACP**: (while patting his shoulder) Acha hai. Tum jaake dress change karlo, phir soo jana,thake hua lag rahe ho.

Abhijeet followed his command and went to his room.

At night ACP sir woke up , due to a bad dream. He took a glanced on the wall .it was showing 12:55. He stood up from his bed and went out from his room. He decided to take a look of Abhijeet. but he found his room door open. He looked in the washroom but he was not there too. He started searching him. Many horrible thoughts were coming to his mind. Finally he found him standing on the terrace, watching at the sky. He was standing there in only a full sleeves shirt and pant . He was not wearing anything to protect himself from the teeth chattering cold of December. ACP sir went to him put his hands on his shoulder and said

**ACP:** Tum yahan kyun khare ho iss waqt. Bahut thand ho rahi hai.

**Abhijeet:**(looked at him) aap ko pata hai. meri hamesha se khuwahish thi ke mere pass kuch aise log hoon jo mera khayal rakhte hoon, mujh se muhabbat karte hoon, aur mujhe lagta hai ke kal meri ye khuwahish puri ho gai.

ACP sir hold his hand and said

**ACP**: Tum kabhi bhi apne aap ko akela na samajhna. Hum sab hamesha tumhare saath honge. Ab to tum bhi hamari family ka hissa ho. Acha ab niche chalo yahan bahut thand ho rahi hai.

And they both came downstairs.

**A/N: So guys how was the chapter. I am really overwhelmed after reading your peoples reviews. **

**Welcome umer and moon. Missed Samaha, Gautam , Angelbeltu**

**Please do read and review **

**reagards **

**adi lover**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

AT ACP SIR HOUSE

ACP sir woke up. It was around 9:00 am in the morning. He slowly got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, to get fresh. After that he came to hall but Abhijeet was not there nor the breakfast. He thought maybe today is Sunday that's why he is still sleeping or maybe he was tired. but still he find something fishy, so he went to his room. He found him sleeping, he heaved a sigh of relief but his trembling hands caught his attention. He went near to him and found him restless. He put his hand on his forehead and to his horror Abhijeet was burning in fever. He became so tense. He cover up him properly with blanket and ran to his room. He picked up the cell phone and dialed Salunkhe sir number. He tried at least 4 to 5 times but all the time Salunkhe sir didn't response.

**ACP:** Shit! Ye Salunkhe bhi na, aaj Sunday kia hai janaab abhi tak uthe hi nahi hain. ab kia karoon?

His thoughts were disturb with the sound of his phone ringing. Salunkhe sir was calling back. He hurriedly picked up the phone

**Salunkhe:** Had hoti hai boss, matlab ab koi sukoon se bathroom bhi nahi jaa bhi...he was interrupted by ACP sir

**ACP:** Salunkhe to jaldi se mere ghar aaja yaar , Abhijeet ko bahut high fever hai .

**Salunkhe:** Acha boss tum pareshan mat ho mai bas abhi 10 se 15 min mein phaunchta hoon. Jab tak tum us ka khayal rakho.

ACP sir cut the call. He went back to Abhijeet room with a bowl of cold water and a cloth. He still found him shivering. He caressed his hairs and said

**ACP:** Beta pareshan mat ho. sab theek ho jaye ga. He checked his temperature with a thermometer. it was showing 103. He with a worried face started applying the wet cloth on his burning forehead.

After some time someone banged the door. ACP sir ran to the door. He found Salunkhe sir standing there.

**Salunkhe:**(making his way to Abhijeet room) Kaisa hai ab?

**ACP:** Fever to utarne ka naam hi nahi le raha.103 hai.

**Salunkhe:** Tum pareshan mat ho , mai dekhta hoon.

Both entered inside his room . Salunkhe sir without wasting a second started doing his treatment, while ACP sir was just remain standing there by the door. After Salunkhe sir was done, he turned to ACP and said

**Salunkhe**: Han fever to kafi high injection de diya hai. Jab yeh uthe to isse kuch kilane pilane ke baad paracetamol group ki koi tablet de dena. He needs complete rest.

**ACP:** Thank you so much yaar Salunkhe.

**Salunkhe:**(while his patting back) Arre ab tum bhi thanks bolo ge. Dostoon ke beech sorry ya thank you hota hai bhala.

**ACP:** Acha chalo mein tumhare liye breakfast ready karta hun .

**Salunkhe:** Nahi yaar woh to main ghar jaa kar karloonga. Tum Abhijeet ke pass jao. Uss ka aur apna khayal rakhna...hmm.

And he left the house. ACP went back to Abhijeet room. He was looking a bit relaxed now. He waited there till he came back into consciousness. After watching him regaining consciousness he went near to him, gently put his hand on his head and asked in soft tone

**ACP:** Kaise tabiyat hai ab mere bete ki?

In response Abhijeet tried to sit but he failed due to weakness. He was still looking in semi-conscious state. ACP sir helped him to sit properly. When he again looked up at Abhijeet he was shocked to see that he was crying...some silent tears were rolling down on his cheek. ACP sir immediately secured him in his hug. He was still sobbing

**ACP**:(in an anxious tone) Beta aise ro mat. tumhari tabiyat aur kharab ho jaye gi. kisi ne tumhein kuch kaha hai kia?

**Abhijeet:**(in lost tone and still sobbing) Kia mere ...mom dad ko... mujh se bilkul bhi... piyaar nahi ...tha ... jo unhoon ne... mujhe aik ...orphanage ...mein daal diya?

ACP sir heart pinched badly after listening this and some tears were formed in his eyes. ACP sir tighten his grip on him. He knew that today he spoke what he was holding in his heart for a long time. ACP sir was dumb at the moment. he didn't know what is the answer of that question. He looked at Abhijeet who was again drifted into sleep. He rested his head on his lap and start ruffling his hair. Soon he too drifted into sleep.

After some time Abhijeet woke up. He was still feeling pain in his head. He somehow managed to sit but his head was giving him a hard time. Suddenly a severe shot of pain blew up in his head and an"Ahhhhhhhh" esacped from his mouth. ACP sir with a jerk open his eyes. He saw Abhijeet sitting on the corner of the bed holding his head while he was holding the bed from the other hand.

**ACP:** Arre tum uth gaye...mujhe bhi utha dete.

**Abhijeet:** (in a weak voice) woh aap ...soo rahe the... to maine socha... aap... ko disturb... na karoon.

**ACP**: (getting up from the bed) chalo tum fresh ho jao phir kuch kha ke medicine le lena.

He helped him in getting fresh . After this he came with a light meal.

**ACP**: Chalo kuch khalo phir medicine kha lena.

And he start feeding him with his own hands. After 2 to 3 bites Abhijeet said

**Abhijeet:** Bas ab aur... dil nahi...chah raha.

**ACP:** Acha chalo ab medicines khalo.

He gave him the medicines. He gulped down his medicines.

**ACP**: Chalo ab tum rest karo.

**Abhijeet**: Phir rest ...itni der se to ...soo hi raha tha.

**ACP:** Acha chalo mat so lekin abhi bistar par hi raho.

ACP sir sat next to him on the bed. They were doing a light chit chat. But ACP sir was still feeling really sad for him.

**A/N: So how was the chapter. I really loved that you people reviewed on my story. Thank you to all the reviewers.**

**Do read and review**

**regards**

**adi lover**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

ACP sir was standing by the window. He was staring, at the children who were playing football in that harsh winter, at the people who were trying to enjoy that weather but actually he was drowned in some thoughts. Abhijeet's question work as a trigger for some kind of flashback for him. Some silent tears were falling down from his eyes. A bitter memory flashes in his mind.

_**Aap ko ...kiya apni... aulaad... se zara sa bhi ...piyaar nahi...tha. Ke... aap ne usse ...apne hi hathoon se ...aag mein jhonk... diya.**_

_**A young woman completed that sentence with alot of sobs. Her face was totally dipped in tears. A man was sitting on the sofa, he was hiding his face with his palms. He was crying too but now these tears were useless.**_

_**Agar usse kuch ...hua na to... mein ...aapko zindagi ...bhar maaf nahi... karon gi(and she left the room).**_

_**The man remains there on the sofa. **_

_**He pov: Ae khuda mujhe meri iss ghalti ki itni bari saza na dena.**_

ACP sir's thought was disturb by Abhijeet voice

**Abhijeet:** Maine aapko disturb to nahi kiya...woh bore ho raha tha to socha.

**ACP:**(quickly wiped his tears and turned around) Nahi main to bas aise hi yahan aa gaya tha. socha tum rest kar rahe ho to tum pareshan na ho. Ab tabiyat kaise hai tumhari?

**Abhijeet:** Itni to behtar ho gai hai ke main chal phir loon.(after a pause) Mujhe hamesha se hi sunday ka din bahut bura lagta tha.

**ACP:** (asked in a friendliness manner) Kyun bhai. Hum to pure hafte sunday ka hi intezar karte hain.

**Abhijeet**: Jab orphanage mein tha tab aik larka ...woh mujh se senior tha...hamesha mujh se apna homework karata tha. Agar main nahi karta tha to woh mujhe marta bhi tha...woh wahan ke director ka beta tha.

**ACP**: Aise log zindagi mein kuch nahi kar pate.

**Abhijeet**: hmmmm...waise support bhi kitni ahem hoti ho. Bhale hi woh insaan jis se aap piyaar karte hoon aap ke sath har waqt khara na ho, lekin uss ki mojudgi bhi aap ko bahut sahara deti hai. Ab chahe aap koi acha kaam kar rahe hoon ya phir koi bura kaam.

**ACP**: Yeh baat to hai . Aik akela insaan to kuch bhi nahi hai.

**Abhijeet:** Har insaan ke liye uss ki sab se bari support us ke parents hote aik darakht ke tane ki tarah hote hain aur hum pate .. jis din se hum un se alag hote hain , logon ke pairoon mein aana shuru ho jate hain.

ACP sir again understand that he is still struggling from the same phase. He thought

**ACP** **pov: tum bilkul sahi keh rahe ho...lekin maine to apne pate ko khud hi noch ke phenk diya**.

He looked at him, and then spoke with a slight smile on his face.

**ACP:** Jab bhi tum mere aas paas hote ho na tab mujhe bahut sukoon milta hai. Jab bhi tumhare sath hota hoon , tu apni sari takleefein bhool jata hoon aur main chahta hoon ke jab tum mere paas aaya karo tu tum bhi apni sari takleefein bhool jaya karo.

ACP sir's face was showing clear traces of pure love and concern. Some tears appear in Abhijeet's eye which were noticed by ACP sir but he said in a composed tone

**Abhijeet:** Mai koshish karon ga.

**ACP:**(to lighten the environment) Chalo coffee pete hain. sardiyon mein coffee ka maza hi alag hota hai.(after making the coffee) tum kal bhi rest karo, mai ya to Daya ko ghar bhej don ga.

Abhijeet tried to protest but none of his proposals work infront of ACP sir's command.

NEXT DAY IN THE MORNING

The door bell rang. ACP sir was ready for the bureau . He opened the door and found Daya standing there.

**ACP:** Tum waqt par aagaye(raising his one eyebrow)

**Daya**: jee han...bilkul time par ...(excited)mujhe yaqeen nahi aaraha.

**ACP:** Mujhe bhi..(Daya made a really annoying face)aisa mun mat banao tumhein pata hai ke tum kitne waqt ke paband ho .(picking his personals) Acha chalo mein bureau jaa raha hoon. Tum dono dehann se ghar mein rehna.

Daya closed the door and found Abhijeet standing in the hall.

**Daya:**(naughtily) Salute hai tumha...kaise barasht karte hoge tum pura din in ke taane.

**Abhijeet:** Nahi woh aise bilkul bhi nahi hain.

**Daya:** To ye karam sirf hum par kyun?

**Abhijeet:**(smiling) Yeh tum khud un se pooch lo.

**Daya:** Ab tumhari tabiyat kaise hai. Salunkhe sir ne bataya ke tumhein kal bahut high fever tha.

**Abhijeet:** Han woh kal tha . par aaj to bahut behtar hai.

**Daya: **Waise zindagi mein sirf khushiyan hi kyun nahi hotein? Agar aisa hota to kitna maza aata.

**Abhijeet:** (a bit serious) Agar zindagi mein sirf khushiyan hi khushiyan hoti to hamein woh kabhi mehsoos na hoti. Balke to woh tumhare liye aik routine hoti . Ab jab ke humne koi gham saha hota hai to hamein woh khushiyan waqai maloom hoti hain, mehsoos hoti hain.

**Daya:** (clapping naughtily ) Wah...Wah...mister baat hai.(now trying to be serious) lekin jo baat hai. Tumhari baat 100% sahi hai.(Abhijeet gave him a killing look) Acha dekho meri aik request hai. Ab koi serious baat nahi. Warna to mein iss ghar ki chat se kood jaun ga.(winking at him) phir to woh tum par bhi aik aadh taunt maar dein ge. ke tumhari wajah se aik piyaare se larke ki maut hogai.

**Abhijeet:** Acha mai kuch serious nahi bolon ga.

**Daya:** Chalo na kuch khelte hain. Hmmmm , han Name, place , animal , thing khelte hain. Dekho Abhijeet mana nahi karna nahi to mai kood jaun ga.

**Abhijeet**: Theek hai. You have left me with no choice.

They started playing the game.

**Daya**: B se name hai Billy, place hai

He was interrupted by Abhijeet

**Abhijeet**: Daya had hoti hai...bathroom...koi aur jaga nahi milli tumhein likhne ke liye. Itni der se tum aise hi sari hui cheezein likh rahe tum ne thing mein P se patakha likha tha.

**Daya:** Ab jagah to jagah hoti hai . aur patakha thing hi hai.

**Abhijeet:**(tried to show anger but he laughed) Thik hai maan lete hain nahi to tum kood jau ge.

And they continued their game with lots of laughter.

ON THE ROAD INFRONT OF THEIR HOUSE

**Goon**: Boss aaj woh ghar mein akela hai aur usi ki age ka aik larka aur hai.

**Boss:** Tu phir kar do apna kaam.

**A/N: So what's going to happen next. What will happen to Abhijeet and Daya.**

**Stay tuned to know.**

**I am really overwhelmed after your reviews.**

**Duo lover: No need to sorry. you do review i am happy:)**

**Mystry prince: Here is your update now smile.**

**Natkhat pari nikita , guest , abhii, priya, melody , anam abhi's fan , samaha, sofi , cid fan , bhai , moon thank you so much for reviews.**

**Thank you so much for 100 reviews**

**do read and review**

**regards**

**adi lover**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

ON THE ROAD INFRONT OF HOUSE

A man behind a tree was writing something on a piece of paper. From his face it was clearly seen that he was not writing something good. His face was showing clear symptoms of hatred. After writing the note he took out a pen knife from his pocket. Then he took out a dead bird from the shopper he was having in his hand and slit the bird's neck. Then he dropped two or three drops of birds blood on the corner of the paper. he tied the note with a rock and start moving on the back side of the house.

ON DUO SIDE

Abhijeet and Daya were sitting in the dining room.

**Daya:** Yaar Abhijeet, tum bore nahi ho rahe. Mujhe to dubara boriat ho rahi hai. Dubara wahi game khelte hain na.

**Abhijeet:**(smiling naughtily) Ye bolo ke tumhein harne ka afsoos hai , jabhi tu tum dubara khelne ki baat kar rahe ho.

**Daya:** Jee nahi , Tumne mujhe bemani se haraya. tumne mujhe bathroom aur patakha aur chipkali ke number nahi diye.

**Abhijeet:** Jab hum pora game English min khel rahe the tu uss mein patakha aur chipkali kahan se aagaye.

Just then the sound of crashing of glass caught their attentions. They both stand up from the chairs.

**Daya:** Ye awaz tu uss taraf se aai hai. wahan tu kitchen hai na . shayad koi billi ho.

**Abhijeet:** Kitchen mein koi window nahi hai , billi kahan se aaye gi.

**Daya:** (taking out his gun): Phir kuch gadbad hai.

Abhijeet picked up the knife from the fruit basket. Daya asked him to stay behind .They slowly went to the place from where they heard the voice. After reaching there , they discovered broken pieces of window.

**Daya:**(while looking around) Ye kaise hua?

But Abhijeet's eye were stuck on something else. He slowly bent down to pick it up. It was a paper tied up with a rock.

**Daya:** Ye khol kar dekho. Hai kya?

Abhijeet unfold the paper. and start reading it.

**TUM KIA SAMAJHTE HO HUM SE BAJH JAO GE. HUM APNA BADLA HAMESHA PURA KARTE HAIN. SAMJHE... JALD MILENGE...TUJH SE AUR USS ACP SE HAMARA HISAAB BAQI HAI.**

**Daya**: kia hua? mujhe dikhao.

Abhijeet forward that chit to Daya with such an angry and disappointed face.

**Daya:**(after reading) Yeh log to khatarnak lag rahe hain. Dekho tu matlab , yahan tak phaunch gaye.

Abhijeet took a deep sigh and turned around .He went back to the dining room. He sat on the chair while holding his head with his hands. Daya came to him and put his hand on his back. Abhijeet looked up at him so he said.

**Daya:** Tum pareshan mat ho. Mai ACP sir ko call kar ke batata hoon.

**Abhijeet:** Nahi unhe mat batao woh pareshan ho jayeinge.

**Daya:** Lekin agar nahi bataya to woh ainda hum dono ko sath nahi unhoon ne mujhe tumhari hifazzat ke liye hi yahan bulaya tha. Ab main un ko itni bari baat na bataon tu ghalat hoga.

He dialled ACP sir number.

ON PHONE

**Daya:** Hello sir.

**ACP:** Kia hua Daya sab theek hai na.

**Daya:** Sir hai bhi aur nahi bhi?

**ACP**: Daya sab saaf saaf bolo , kiya kehna chahte ho.

**Daya:** Sir Abhijeet ko dhamki ki chitti aayi hai.

**ACP:** Kya, tum log theek to ho na?

**Daya:** Han sir we are fine.

**ACP:** Tum wait karo , mai abhi aata hoon.

**Daya:** Ok sir.

He cut the call.

**Daya:** Woh aarahe hain. waise kisi ko tum se problem kiya ho sakti hai, siwaye iske ke tum aik intihia ke bore insaan ho.

**Abhijeet:** Pata nahi.

AT AN UNKNOWN PLACE

A person was sitting with a victory smile on his face. He said with a mischievous smile on his face.

**Boss:** Aaj pehli dafa tum logon ne koi kaam sahi kia he. shabash Jagan.

**Jagan:** Lekin boss jab hamein uss larke ko kidnap karna tha to aap ne mana kyun kiya. Jab ke aaj to mauka bhi acha tha. woh ghar mein akela tha.

**Boss:** Woh iss liye kyun ke tumhare mutabiq wahan aik aur larka bhi tha. Bhale se woh uss hi ki age ka ho lekin tha to cid wala na. hum koi khatra mol nahi le sakte , woh bhi iss waqt.

**Jagan:** Lekin boss chitti, is se to woh aur hoshiyar ho jayien ge na.

**Boss:** Har insaan jab tension mein hota hai, to woh kuch ulta seedha karta hai. aur mujhe isse ka intezar hai. Un ka uthaya hua aik ghalat kadam hamein hamari manzil tak phaunchaye ga.

**Jagan:** Lekin boss chirya ka khoon, ham apna bhi to laga sakte the na.

**Boss:**(irritated) Lagta hai jab aqal bat rahi thi na to tum chalni le kar khare the. Agar tum uss pe apna khoon dalte to woh Salunkhe do minute main dna test kar ke tumhara pata lagata aur phir hamara. Tum to waise bhi purane khooni ho. Abhi to khel shuru hua hai , dekhte hain ke ye baazi kon jeet ta hai.

AT ACP SIR HOUSE.

Abhijeet , Daya and ACP sir were sitting in the dining room. ACP sir was holding the chit in his hand. He was looking at it keenly. After some minutes

**ACP:** Kia tum logon ne chitti phekne wale ko dekha?

**Daya:** Nahi sir , hum dono yahi the jab ye chitti aayi.

**Abhijeet:** (looking at ACP) Ye sab meri wajah se ho raha hai. Pehle to wo log sirf mere peecha lage hua the, ab meri wajah se aap ke peecha bhi par gayein hain. Unhoon ne mere sath aap ko bhi dhamki di hai.

**ACP:** Bewakofon jaise baatein mat karo. Is sab mein tumhara koi beech nahi hai.

**Daya:** Sir neecha jo khoon laga hai woh shayad ussi ka ho jis ne chitti phenki hai. Hum DNA test karwa kar pata laga sakte hain.

**ACP:** Sahi keh rahe ho. chalo ye Salunkhe ko dete hain.

And they all went out.

IN FORENSIC LAB

Salunkhe sir was working in his lab, when he saw the trio entering.

**Salunkhe:** Arre aao , bhai tum kia thori der pehle mister X ki tarah ghayab ho gaye the.

**ACP:** Yaar Salunkhe hamein tujh se kuch kaam hai. Abhijeet ko abhi thori der pehle aik dhamki bhari chitti milli hai, Us pe neecha kuch khoon laga hua hai. Hamein shaq hai ke woh khoon shayad ussi ka ho jis ne yeh chitti phenki hai. Tu DNA test kar ke bata yeh khoon kis ka hai.

**Salunkhe:** Mai karta hoon na. aik min .

They all waited there until Salunkhe sir was done with his work. Salunkhe sir checking the results.

**Salunkhe:** Hain yeh kya.

**ACP:**(hurriedly) Kia kisi purane khooni ka hai.

**Salunkhe:** Nahi , balke yeh to kisi chirya ka khoon hai.

**Daya:** Sir woh apna har qadam phoonk phoonk kar rakh rahe hain. Ab hum kia karein ge.

**ACP:** Akhir kab tak. woh aise hi mon chupake phiren ge. kabhi na kabhi to apna naqab utarein ge na.

**A/N: So how was the chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews.**

**NOTE: I am so sorry guys, i don't know why fanfiction account was not oppening . but here is your update . sorry for late.**

**Stay happy , stay blessed**

**regards **

**adi lover**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Abhijeet was sitting lost on his desk. He was continuously thinking that why all the bad things always happen to him? Why all these people are after him? What he has done to them? So many thoughts were passing through his mind. But the thing that was most threatening him was that ACP sir's life was in danger due to him. He was thinking that he is the main reason for all this fuss. Daya was continuously noticing his friends move. He, at once , understand that from which thoughts his friend was fighting from? He slowly stood up from his desk and went to his. He gently put his hand on his shoulder, which forced Abhijeet to came out from his thoughts.

**Daya:** Abhi bhi ussi ke bare mein soch rahe ho?

**Abhijeet: **Nahi tu.

**Daya:** Ab tum mujhse jhoot bolo ge.

**Abhijeet:** Nahi yaar ,bas yeh soch raha tha ke kahin meri wajah se...(Daya interrupts him)

**Daya:** Kisi ko koi nuqsaan nahi phaunchega.(with a smile)tum itna pareshan mat ho. ACP sir iss baat ko dekh lein ge.

Abhijeet nod his head in "yes" but still somewhere in his heart he was feeling guilty.

IN ACP SIR CABIN

ACP sir was discussing something with someone on his phone, when Salunkhe sir entered. After finishing the call ACP sir said to Salunkhe sir

**ACP:** Shukr hai ke tum aa gaye . Tum se kuch baat karni hai.

**Salunkhe :** Haan bolo.

**ACP:** Yaar kya tumhein uss paper se kuch aur nahi mila. kuch bhi.

**Salunkhe:** Nhi yaar , bas aik writing hi hai, woh bhi agar hamare paas koi suspect ho to hum uss ki writing match kar ke dekh sakte hai lekin abhi aise bhi koi haalaat nahi hai.

**ACP:** Woh log waqai khatarnak hain.

**Salunkhe:** Lekin abhi aik aur masla bhi to hai. tum bhool gaye kia?

**ACP:** Ab kon sa masla hai bhai?

**Salunkhe:** Aaj ya kal mein woh DCP wapis aa raha hai na. woh koi mushkillat khari na karde.

**ACP:** Yeh baat tu tum ne sahi kahi . ab woh aaye to hi hum dekhte hain.

AT AN UNKNOWN PLACE

**Goon:** Boss ab to wahan woh DCP bhi aagya. Abb tu hum kabhi bhi apne plan mein kamyab nahi ho payein gein.

**Boss:** Woh DCP hamara plan kharab karne nahi balke hamein aur help dene aaya hai.

**Goon:** Kyun boss , aap ki kiya un se koi setting ho gai hai.

**Boss:** Arre nahi bhai. Lekin uss DCP ke mizaj bahut tere hain. Aur jo main soch raha hoon agar waisa hi hua tu hum jald apna badla poora karein gein.

AT EVENING

ACP sir called Abhijeet and said.

**ACP:** Abhijeet yeh file (he hand him over a file) tum forensic lab mein Salunkhe ko de aao. Agar woh na ho tu tum wahi lab mein rakh aana.

Abhijeet took the file from his hand and left the cabin. He went downstairs to forensic lab. He knock the door but got no response. He entered in the lab because he understood that Salunkhe sir is not in the lab. He put the file on the table and came out from the lab. Just then he received a message from Daya. He was returning back to ACP sir cabin while reading messages when he collided with someone. His mobile phone fell down while the other person phone fell too. He bent down to pick those cell phones up. He picked his and was going to pick the other phone but the person put his shoe on it. Abhijeet looked up at the person and found a piercing gaze on him.

**DCP:** Who are you mister?

**Abhijeet**: (while standing)Sorry , woh mera naam Abhijeet hai.

**DCP:** Tu tum yahan kiya kar rahe ho, bureau mein han?

**Abhijeet:** (thinking for a suitable answer) Main yahan kaam karta hoon.

**DCP:** Jahan tak mujhe yaad hai maine to kisi aise bande ki hiring nahi ki thi. (stressing on his words) jis ka naam Abhijeet ho.

**Abhijeet:** woh...(he was interrupted by DCP)

**DCP:** Look man , mujhe kal se tumhari shakal bureau mein nazar nahi aani shaiye. (in a bit loud voice) Yeh bureau hai , koi orphanage nahi hai jahan jis ka dil chahe ga agaye ga.

Abhijeet heart pinched badly. He closed his eyes to stop those tears which were formed in his eyes.

While DCP muttered under his breath.

**DCP:** Is ACP ko to main baad main dekhoon ga.

And he went out from their while hitting Abhijeet's shoulder. Abhijeet remains their like a lifeless statue. those tears which he was holding in his eyes, rushed out on his cheeks. The tone didn't hurt him as badly as what he said. He went to the bathroom , wash his face properly and went back to the office.

When he returned to the office he straight made his way to his desk. ACP sir saw him sad but he thought that maybe it's all because of those threats.

AT NIGHT

ACP sir and Abhijeet returned home. When they entered inside Abhijeet without wasting a second said to him

**Abhijeet:** Woh mujhe aap se kuch baat karni thi.

**ACP**:(with a smile on his face) Han bolo, waise bhi aaj tum mujhe kuch udaas se lag rahe ho.

**Abhijeet:** Woh main yeh chah raha tha ke kahin dusri jagah job karloon.

**ACP:**(in shock) Kya matlab? Kisi ne kuch kaha hai kya?

Abhijeet thought to tell him everything. He want to cry and need some father's console but he said

**Abhijeet**: Nahi aisa kuch nahi hai. Woh mera wahan dil nahi lagta.(trying to hide his eyes). bas mein kal se bureau nahi jaun ga.

ACP sir saw straight through him that he was lying. There was something that he was trying to hide from him.

**ACP:** Yeh achanak ka faisla kyun. woh hi jab tumhein pata hai ke you are in danger. Tum mere sath bureau chalo ge. jab tak tu jab tak yeh case khatam nahi ho jata. Us ke baad ka baad mein dekhein ge.

Abhijeet was not in a mood of arguing so he silently went to his room.

**A/N: SO HOW WAS THE CHAPTER. TELL ME THAT THROUGH YOUR REVIEWS.**

**MISSED SAMAHA AND NIKITA DI**

**DO READ AND REVIEW**

**REGARDS **

**ADI LOVER**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Abhijeet was still in dilemma . He don't really want to go back to the bureau but ACP sir was continuously forcing him. Those words which DCP said to him were haunting him. He was feeling restless. He was really disappointed by his life. Not a single day in his life which was full of happiness. He tried to sleep but sleep was a thousand miles away from his eyes.

NEXT MORNING

ACP and Abhijeet both reached at the bureau. ACP sir noticed his strange behavior .He suddenly stops and asked him in concern tone,

**ACP:** Dekho Abhijeet , koi baat hai tu mat chupao, agar un logon ki taraf se koi dhamki waghera ya kuch bhi hai tu mujhe batao. tumhein aise dekh ke mujhe bahut ghabrahat ho rahi hai. Tumhari woh kal raat wali baat bhi tu kahin in sab ki wajah se tu nahi.

**Abhijeet:**(still trying to show his best that everything was normal) Nahi us din ke baad se koi chitti waghera nahi aayi. Aur office change karne wali baat ka tu maine bataya tha na ke mera yahan dil nahi lagta.

**ACP:**(after a pause) maine yeh bal dye laga ke ya dhoop mein khare ho kar safed nahi kiye hain.(Abhijeet looked at him) bas itna kehna chahta hoon ke jab sach batane ka dil chahe bata dena. Main tumhein majboor nahi karon ga.

With that he entered inside the office and directly went to his cabin. Abhijeet also followed him. Just then Daya came to him and asked.

**Daya:** Kal tum kahan reh gaye the. Mai tumhara cafeteria mein intezar kar kar ke margaya lekin tum aaye hi nahi.

**Abhijeet: **Han woh I am so sorry main tumhein jawab dena bhool gaya. woh kuch filework pending par tha isi liye rukna para.

After some time a case was reported and Daya along with Purvi and Freddy left the office. A silence prevailed the office until Salunkhe sir came. He passes a smile to Abhijeet and went inside ACP sir cabin. Here ACP sir was sitting with a worried face

**Salunkhe:** Kya hua boss , kafi udaas dikh rahe ho.

**ACP:** Han Salunkhe, baat hi kuch aise hai. Kal raat Abhijeet ne mujh se kaha ke woh kahin aur job karna chahta hai. us ka yahan bilkul dil nahi lagta. lekin us ke chehre se saaf zahir tha ke woh jhoot bol raha tha. woh pareshan bhi lag raha tha. Koi tu baat hai jo woh ham se chupa raha hai.

**Salunkhe:** Tu tum ne uss se pucha nahi ke kiya baat hai.

**ACP:** Pucha tha na. Lekin wahi jawab ke dil nahi lagta.

Abhijeet stood up from his desk and came to ACP sir and said

**Abhijeet:** Main pani ki bottle lene jaa raha hoon abhi paanch das minute mein aa jaon ga. and he went.

**ACP:**(to Salunkhe sir) Mujhe to tension ho rahi hai. Kahin aisa to nahi ke wohi log usse dara dhamka rahe hoon aur yeh ham se yeh baat chupa raha hai.

**Salunkhe :** Ho sakta hai.

Just then the door of the bureau opened with a loud thud. It felt like a thunderstorm has hit the door. DCP entered in the bureau while shouting

**DCP:** Don't tell me ke woh larka abhi bhi yahin hai.

Both ACP sir and Salunkhe sir stood up while ACP sir asked

**ACP:** Kis ki baat kar rahe hain aap?

**DCP:** Wah ACP wah , pochte ho kaun larka. wahi Abhijeet jis ko tum ne mere jate hi bina mujh se poche hire kar liya.

They all were unaware of that Abhijeet was listening from behind the door.

**ACP:** Oh tu aap the us ke iss faisle ki wajah. Aap hi ne tu kuch us se ulta seedha kaha hoga jabhi woh yeh job chorne ki baat kar raha tha. Main sahi keh raha hun na?

**DCP:** Mujh se sawal mat karo ACP, pehle yeh batao ke tum meri authorities ko kyun istimal kar rahe the. Main do mahino ki leave par gaya tha . Mar nahi gaya tha jo tum mere peecha mere hissa ka kaam karne lage. Kaun CID mein job kare ga aur kaun nahi yeh mera faisla hoga tumhara nahi.

**Salunkhe: **Lekin sir woh acha larka hai hum sab usse pasand karte hain.

**DCP:** Tum se kis ne poocha hai. beech mein mat bola karo.

Salunkhe sir passed him a dirty look.

**ACP:** Uss ki jaan ko khatra hai aur...'

**DCP:** (shouting) Tu kia jis jis ki jaan ko khatra hoga usse tum cid mein bharti karte raho ge.

**ACP:** Pehle meri baat puri sun lein ..kuch log uss ke peecha pare hua hain aur wajah nahi pata.

**DCP:** Kia baat karte ho ACP yani tum aik aise larke ko bureau le aaye ho jis ke peeche ghunde pare hua hain aur wajah tumhein nahi pata. Agar woh koi traitor nikla tu , kia maloom woh ussi gang ka ho aur yahan se information churana chahta ho. Main tumhein bas yeh kehne aaya hoon ke ya tu tum usse khud hi nikal do ya phir woh yahi rahe aur tum apna resignation mujhe de do.

ACP sir looked at him in bewilderment . Abhijeet could not tolerate it more. He went out from the bureau without telling ACP sir.

**ACP:** Aap ko us se problem kia hai . Woh mere sath rehta hai bilkul mere bete ki tarah.

**DCP:**(with a teasing smile) Beta ya phir shikar , kia is ki bhi tum bilkul waise hi is desh ki khatir aik afwah(rumor) par bali char ha do ge jaise tum ne apne bete ki charhai thi.

ACP sir body jerked a bit. A gloomy covered his face. Some bad memories started coming in his mind.

_**Please aisa mat karo .. koi aur rasta bhi tu nikal sakta hai na.. yeh hamara aik hi tu beta hai. A woman was continuously pleading from his husband.**_

_**Dekho mai yeh khud bhi nahi chahta lekin majboor hun. A man spoke all this with a heavy heart.**_

_**Aise bhi kiya majboori hai jo aapko apne aiklaute bete ki masoomiyat nazar nahi aarahi. The woman was trying her best to change his husbands mind.**_

_**Dekho agar mera aage ka plan kaam kar gaya tu hamare bete ko kuch bhi nahi hoga. With that the man left the room.**_

_**While the woman muttered " Aur agar kaam nahi kiya tu" a large tear fell down from her eyes.**_

**DCP:** Bas mujhe kuch nahi pata , bas mujhe woh larka bureau main nahi dikhna chahiya. he left the office.

**ACP:** Salunkhe main kuch der akela rehna chahta hoon.

Salunkhe understands his friend condition but he said.

**Salunkhe:** Lekin Abhijeet bhi tu niche hi hai , kahin aisa na ho ke woh phir usse kuch ulta seedha bak de.

They both went down in search of Abhijeet but found him nowhere. They asked from the cafeteria but the person told them that he has left the cafeteria about 20 minutes before. They searched him everywhere but he was not in the bureau. Finally, they came to the security guard on the main gate and asked him about him.

**Security guard**: Sahib unhein to gaye hua lag bhag 10 minute se zyada ho gaye hain.

**ACP:** Kiya akele gaya hai woh.

**S.G:** Jee han sahib.

**Salunkhe:** Kahin uss ne woh sab sun to nahi liya kyunke cafeteria wale ne kaha ke woh wahan se 20 minute pehle nikla tha jab ke yahan se woh 10 min pehle nikla hai tu baqi das minute woh kahan tha.

**ACP:** Agar aisa hai tu phir kuch sahi nahi hai. Woh mujhe ghalat samjhe ga. Tum yahin raho main gari ki chabi le ke aata hoon.

ON THE ROAD

Abhijeet was walking on the empty road in that harsh winter. His mind was blank .

**When the days are cold**

**And the cards all fold**

**And the saints we see**

**Are all made of gold**

He pulled his long coat near him.

**When the dreams all fail**

**And the ones we hail**

**Are the worst of all**

**And the blood's run stale**

He has made a decision in his mind which, he thought, is the only way for all those problems.

**A/N: So how was the chapter . I am really overwhelmed after the reviews.**

**Welcome Aaira and k.s**

**No need to apologize dear Kritika and Rhia dhubey**

**Miss Samaha**

**Do read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys.. I am so sorry for the late update but.. there was some server problem that's why I was late .**

**Here in this chapter half of the mystery is opened while many questions are still there.**

**Now enjoy reading.**

CHAPTER 11

Abhijeet went inside the house . He hurriedly took out his suitcase , most of his things were still unpacked , he wrote something on a paper , put some of his essentials in his suitcase and went out. he left that paper on the dining table . Some tears were present on his face. The moment he stepped outside and walked a bit , a car stopped infront of him. It was not ACP sir's car. He just ignored the car and turned on the other side while at the same moment 3 men came out of the car . He turned around and one of them just hit him with a stun gun on his neck. He felt a sharp pain in his neck while the world around him starts revolving . He slowly became unconscious. The men put him inside the car and drove away.

ON THE OTHER SIDE

ACP sir stopped the car in front of his house. They hurriedly went inside the house and start searching him. He directly went to his room. Within few seconds he came out and said to Salunkhe in shock and disappointment

**ACP:** Us ka saman ghar par nahi hai.

**Salunkhe:** Bahar chal kar dekhte hain shayad woh abhi zyada dur na gaya ho.

They were going outside when ACP saw a paper on the dining table. He picked it up and saw that it was written for him by Abhijeet . He starts reading it.

_I am sorry ... Main aap ko bilkul hurt nahi karna chahta tha but I was left with no choice .Meri wajah se aap ki job , jaan har cheez ko khatra tha. I don't want to be an author of pain in someone's life story. I am really thankful for what you have done for me. Anyone would be lucky to have a father like you. Ho sake tu maaf kar di jiye ga._

ACP sir for sometime stares the paper. Then came out running from the house along with Salunkhe sir shouting;

**ACP:** Hamein usse dhundna hoga.

They in no time found his looked at Salunkhe and then hugs him tightly

**ACP:** Salunkhe mein waqai aik acha baap nahi hoon. maine apna dusra beta bhi kho dia .

**Salunkhe:** Pradyuman hosla rakho. Hum us ko dhund lein gein. Bas tum himmat mat haro.

They both went back to the car and hurried towards the bureau.

IN AN UNKNOWN PLACE

Abhijeet slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in a small room ,tied with a pole while his mouth was covered with a duct tape. . He tried to move but failed miserably. Suddenly 3 men entered in the room. One was looking like their boss. they slowly came to him. He tried to say something but the duct tape was not allowing him. The boss beard was covered with shaving cream . He moved to the mirror in the room followed by Abhijeet's gaze. Abhijeet again tried to say something and was failed again.

**Boss:**(irritated) Khol yaar is ka moun.

One men hardly pulled the tape from his mouth which hurt him but he didn't complain about that.

**Abhijeet:** Kyun band ke rakha hai. mar kyun nahi dete ab jab ke tumhare paas mauka hai.

Boss smiled. He picked up the shaving blade and start coming towards him. He then said to him.

**Boss:** Waqai(he put the blade on his neck) is main mushkil kiya hai . mai chahun tu abhi tumhari gardan kaat doon. (he pressed the blade hard along his neck. warm blood oozed out from his neck) lekin nahi. main chahun ga ke woh ACP tumhein dhundta hua yahan aaye aur...;

**Abhijeet:**(shouting) Tum un ke piche kyun par gaye ho. Tumhari jo bhi dushmani hai wo tu mujh se ha na.

In return a tight slap came to his face by the boss. Abhijeet's lip ruptured from the corner.

**Boss:**(angrily) Ye is liye tha take tum ainda meri baat ke bich mein na bolo aur na hi mujh se unchi awaz mein baat karo.(now smiling) Han tu , jahan tak tumhare sawal ki baat hai tu main ussi ka jawab de raha tha. (looking at him) Meri tum se tu koi dushmani thi hi nahi. meri tu dushmani thi hi us se.

**Abhijeet:** Kya bole jaa rahe ho tum. Tum tu mujhe tab se dhamki bhari chittian bhej rahe ho jab tu mein un se mila bhi nahi tha.

**Boss:** (maliciously) Are han main tu bhool hi gaya tha , tumhein tu haqqiqat ka pata hi nahi.

**Abhijeet:** Kis bare mein baat kar rahe ho tum han.

**Boss:** Han lekin behtar yahi hoga ke tum haqqiqat jan lo.. kahin aisa na ho ke marne ke bad tumhari aatma mere piche bhatke ...waise bhi mujhe bhoot se bahut dar lagta hai.

**Abhijeet:**(nearly shouting) Jo batana hai batao , faltu ki bakwas mat karo.

Now this time a hard punch was hit on his stomach by the boss. He was looking him angrily.

**Boss:** Tumhein zinda rakhna meri majboori hai. Is ka faida mat uthao . Ab aik aur dafa tum mujh se unchi awaz mein baat kari tu tumhara woh haal karun ga ke maut ki bheek mango ge. Aur waise bhi apne bete ko is haal mein dekh kar us ACP ko jo taklif hogi wahi mere liye ahem hai.

This time Abhijeet didn't say anything but tiredly looked at the boss while the boss again shouted

**Boss:** Han yahi sach hai. woh sala ACP tumhara BAAP hai .SAGA BAAP.

For a moment, Abhijeet felt that the world has stopped. He was gazing at the Boss with an expressionless face. He gathered some courage and then spoked.

**Abhijeet:** Yeh jhoot hai.

**Boss**: Yahi sach hai . Baap ki mojudgi mein bhi tum ne 27 saal aik anath ki zindagi guzari.

He don't know why but he believe what the boss was saying.

**Abhijeet:** (in teary tone) Tu kia is liye woh mujhe wahan apna beta bana ke le ke gaye the.

**Boss:** Nahi..Nahi.. Woh tu shayad yeh janta bhi na ho ke jis ko woh leke jaa raha hai woh asal mein un ka wahi beta hai jis ko woh 27 saal pehle mere hawale kar gaye the.

**Abhijeet:** Kiya hua tha 27 saal pehle.

IN BUREAU

ACP sir and Salunkhe sir were sitting together. till then the whole team was unaware about Abhijeet's abduction.

**ACP:** Yaar Salunkhe aisa lag raha hai ke mera kuch qeemti mujhe se chin gaya hai.

**A/N: So what happened 27 years before? Why is the boss taking revenge? ACP sir is still unaware about that Abhijeet was his son. What will happen further?**

**To know more stay tuned.**

**Do read and review **


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

_**ACP sir was sitting with rage in his cabin. It was clear that he was not happy about the situation. His heart was racing fast. Every second was an hour for him. Suddenly Salunkhe sir entered and asked him**_

_**Salunkhe: Kia hua . kuch kaha kia un logon ne.**_

_**ACP: Keh rahe hain ke woh aik deal karna chahte hain. Us ke liye woh abhi aik call karein gein. Ussi ka intezar kar raha hoon.**_

_**Salunkhe: Kia us deal ke ilawa koi aur rasta nahi? Kia pata nahi chal saka ke us ne woh bombs kahan fixed kiye hain?**_

_**ACP:(in disappointment) Filhaal to nahi.**_

_**Salunkhe: Aur us riddle ka kiya?**_

_**ACP sir showed him a piece of paper. Something was written on it. Salunkhe sir took it from the hand of ACP sir and start reading it.**_

_Everything changed with the passage of time. Now it's no longer Bombay. Now it's called Mumbai._

_Chor bazaar 168 _

_Natraj market 183_

_Hindmata 165_

_Irla market 158_

_Colaba causeway 192_

_Fashion street 146_

_=1012_

_1012 People lives are in your hand._

_**Suddenly the phone infront of them buzzed. They both shared a glance. ACP sir received the call while opening the speaker .Before ACP sir could say anything the person from the other side spoke.**_

_**Person: ACP is ka matlab tum meri paheli samjhe nahi warna tum mere phone ka intezar na kar rahe hote. Tu kia tum deal ke liye ready ho?**_

_**ACP:(in anger) Han mai tayyar hun . Lekin Shankar tum jo yeh sab kar rahe ho na bahut pachtayo ge.**_

_**Shankar: Tum meri fikr mat karo. Pehle tum apna socho. kitne logon ki jaan tumhare hathoon mein hai. Aik ghalat qadam aur tum kitne sare logon ke qatil kehlao ge.**_

_**ACP: Bakwas band karo apni. aur batao deal kiya hai.**_

_**Shankar: Main koi bomb nahi phoron ga agar tum apna Beta mujhe de do. Dekho kitni achi deal hai na. Itni sari logon ke jaan ke badle aik nanhi si jaan.**_

_**ACP in shocked looked towards Salunkhe sir who was in the same state looking at him. Salunkhe sir nod his head in 'no' while ACP sir managed himself and continued their conversation.**_

_**ACP: Main janta hoon tum yeh sab kuch badle main kar rahe ho. Aisa nahi ho sakta. **_

_**Shankar: Agar aisa nahi hua to woh hoga jo tum ne kabhi socha bhi na hoga.**_

_**ACP: Shankar tum is baat ko samjho. Tumhara bhai aik khooni tha aur hum ne us pe fire tab kiya tha jab us ne hum par straight firing ki thi.**_

_**Shankar:(shouting) Main tum se pooch nahi raha hoon , bata raha hoon. mujhe tumhara beta chahiya do din baad . Jagah mein kal bata do ga.**_

_**And he disconnected he call.**_

_**Horrible thoughts were coming in ACP sir's mind .He can't do this . It was totally impossible.**_

_**Salunkhe: Boss ye nahi ho sakta. Tum jald hi koi aur rasta socho.**_

_**ACP sir nod his head in yes. His mind was blank.**_

_**AT NIGHT**_

_**ACP sir came back home .He found his little toddler crying. He went to the child and picked him up , the moment he lift him up he stopped crying. Now the child was playing with ACP sir's shirt button. He was kissing his forehead again and again. Just then, a woman came out from the kitchen . She smiled at the situation and said**_

_**Woman: Aap kab aaye. Aur isse tu dekho abhi ro raha tha aur aap ko dekhte hi chup ho gaya.**_

_**ACP:(without turning back) Shweta kitna piyaar karti ho Abhijeet se?**_

_**Firstly, Shweta got confused by that weird question but then she replied with a smile on her face**_

_**Shweta: Duniya ki sari cheezien aik taraf aur Abhijeet aik taraf.(after a pause) par aap yeh sab kyun pooch rahe hain.**_

_**ACP: Aise hi.**_

_**After the dinner they went for sleeping. Shweta found her husband restless. he was also looking tensed and worried.**_

_**Shweta: Koi baat hai, aap kuch pareshan lag rahe hain.**_

_**ACP: Nahi aisi tu koi baat nahi hai.**_

_**Shweta: Batayein na kiya hai.**_

_**ACP: Shweta jis aadmi ka main tumhein bata raha tha na ke woh koi deal karna chahta hai. Tu us ne yeh deal rakhi hai ke woh koi bomb nahi phore ga agar hum...usse...apna...beta ...de ...dein.**_

_**The last sentenced struck Shweta like lightning. She became numb for a moment then said**_

_**Shweta:(in tears) Aap koi dusra rasta dhoondien main aisa nahi hone don gi.**_

_**ACP: Chahta tu main bhi bilkul aisa nahi hoon. lekin..**_

_**Shweta: Lekin kuch nahi hoye ga.**_

_**ACP sir understands that it is very hard for them to lose their only child. He spent the rest of the night in thinking that what else can be done to trick them.**_

_**NEXT DAY IN BUREAU**_

_**ACP sir was discussing all the matter with Salunkhe sir . Just then again the phone rang. he picked up the phone. Again Shankar spoke first**_

_**Shankar: Zyada baat nahi. kal din mein 2 baje XYZ jagah par aa jana , bache ko le kar woh bhi akele.**_

_**ACP: Shankar lekin...hello...hello...hello...Damn it. Phone band kar diya.**_

_**Salunkhe: Kia karo ge tum. **_

_**ACP: Mere paas aik plan hai. He told about his plan to Salunkhe sir. **_

_**Salunkhe:(after listening) Plan khatarnak hai. Agar kuch gadbad ho gai tu. Aur woh tumhara aik hi to beta hai.**_

_**ACP: Kuch nahi ho ga.**_

_**IN HIS HOUSE**_

_**Please aisa mat karo .. koi aur rasta bhi tu nikal sakta hai na.. yeh hamara aik hi tu beta hai. Shweta was continuously pleading from his husband.**_

_**Dekho mai yeh khud bhi nahi chahta lekin majboor hun. ACP spoke all this with a heavy heart.**_

_**Aise bhi kiya majboori hai jo aapko apne aiklaute bete ki masoomiyat nazar nahi aarahi. Shweta was trying her best to change his husbands mind.**_

_**Dekho agar mera aage ka plan kaam kar gaya tu hamare bete ko kuch bhi nahi hoga. With that ACP sir left the room.**_

_**While Shweta muttered " Aur agar kaam nahi kiya tu" a large tear fell down from her eyes.**_

_**ON XYZ PLACE**_

_**ACP sir was standing on the highway. There was jungle on the both sides of highway. He was facing a man of his own age . He was standing at a little distance. ACP sir was holding Abhijeet in his arms. ACP sir was taking slow steps towards Shankar. Just then ACP sir phone ranged. He picked up the call and smiled. then he said to Shankar.**_

_**ACP: Shankar , tumhara plan fail ho gaya. Tumhare lagaye hua sare bombs defuse ho gayein hain.**_

_**In result , Shankar passed him a cunning smile.**_

_**Shankar: Bewakoof jaake kisi aur ko banana. Tumhein yaad hai maine tumhein aik riddle bheji thi. Us mein agar yaad ho tu akhir main aik number likha hua tha 1012. Agar tum un do numbers ko 10 and 12 ko us line par rakh kar dekho ge tu wahan do lafz niklein gein. NO and **__**BOMB**__**AY matlab no bomb. Maine tu is shehr mein koi bomb lagaye hi nahi the. Woh tu sirf aik plan tha.**_

_**Now ACP sir was shocked. What he has done. He was caught in his own plan. Just then someone hit him from behind. Shankar came to him and snatched Abhijeet from his hands. ACP sir team came and fight with the other goons but it was too late. **_

A/N: So how was the chapter. Thank you to all the reviewers and silent readers. Much of the mystery is revealed but there is still a question. How is ABHIJEET still alive. Think it guys.

Missed A.S

May your soul rest in peace Divya.

Do read and review guys.

Happy fathers day.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

_**Aap ko ...kiya apni... aulaad... se zara sa bhi ...piyaar nahi...tha. Ke... aap ne usse ...apne hi hathoon se ...aag mein jhonk... diya.**_

_**Shweta completed that sentence with alot of sobs. Her face was totally dipped in tears. ACP sir was sitting on the sofa, he was hiding his face with his palms. He was crying too but now these tears were useless.**_

_**Agar usse kuch ...hua na to... mein ...aapko zindagi ...bhar maaf nahi... karon gi(and she left the room).**_

_**ACP sir remains there on the sofa. **_

_**He pov: Ae khuda mujhe meri iss ghalti ki itni bari saza na dena. **_

_**He was continuously regretting on his move. His head was paining and body was shivering badly. He slowly got up from the sofa and made his way to his room.**_

_**NEXT DAY IN CID BUREAU**_

_**He was looking extremely tired . His swollen red eyes were clearly showing that he had not slept last night or maybe crying whole night. He was making slow steps towards his cabin. His mind was totally engaged ,thinking about his son , his only son . Just then Salunkhe sir came . When he saw his friend in such condition , he felt sad . He slowly went near him .ACP sir slowly moved his head up . Salunkhe sir saw guilt and much more in his eyes. He sat on the chair near him.**_

_**Salunkhe: Boss aise mat karo, jo ghalti tum se ho gai hai usse dubara mat dohrao. Abhi bhi waqt hai . Shayad koi clue abhi bhi hamari ankhoon ke samne ho . Hamein aise himmat nahi harni chahiya . **_

_**ACP: Shayad wahin usi highway par hamein kuch mile.**_

_**He got up from his place along with Salunkhe sir and his rest of the team and left the bureau.**_

_**IN AN UNKNOWN PLACE**_

_**Shankar: Aaj mein finally apne mission mein kamyab ho gaya. **_

_**Goon: Boss ab aap iss bache ka kiya karein gein .**_

_**Boss: Karna kiya hai mardo iss ko. **_

_**Goon: Iss ko.**_

_**Boss: Han aur tum yeh kaam karo ge.**_

_**Goon: Boss main. main yeh kaise karoon ga.**_

_**Boss: Han, yeh kaam tum hi karo ge aur marne ke baad is ki laash ko us ACP ko tohfe main bhej dena.**_

_**Goon:(after thinking something) Theek hai boss.**_

_**ON THE HIGHWAY**_

_**ACP sir Salunkhe sir and the team was searching the whole area for any clue.**_

_**Salunkhe: Woh Shankar kis taraf bhaga tha. Shayad wahan se kuch mil jaye.**_

_**ACP: (pointing) Uss taraf. Chalo.**_

_**After exploring much of the area they found nothing.**_

_**Salunkhe: Hum aik aur kaam bhi tu kar sakte hain. jis number se phone aata tha woh number trace karte hain . shayad us number se kuch pata chal jaye.**_

_**ACP: Han tum sahi keh rahe ho.**_

_**ON THE OTHER SIDE**_

_**Goon was holding Abhijeet in his arms . He was standing at a lonely place . His mind was working fast. Yes he is a criminal, but not like that who can kill an innocent little toddler. He was having a bottle of fake blood in his hands. he laid down Abhijeet on the land. , threw some blood on him and clicked a photo. Then he took Abhijeet and hand him over to an orphanage.**_

_**AT ACP SIR'S HOME**_

_**While ACP sir was at home along with Salunkhe sir and Shweta and was searching about the number from which Shankar called them, The door bell rang. ACP sir stood up and opened the door. He found no one but a package outside. He picked it up .After assuring it is not a bomb , he took it inside.**_

_**Salunkhe :(hurriedly) Jaldi kholo shayad Shankar ki taraf se koi message ho.**_

_**ACP sir heart was pounding heavily. He was getting a very horrible feeling while opening the package. There was a picture inside it. He slowly turned the picture and all three of them were shocked to death . A scream escaped from Shweta mouth while both ACP sir and Salunkhe sir were in a trance. Shweta was crying harshly.**_

_**Shweta : Aap ki wajah se hua hai sab kuch . Katil hain aap Katil.**_

_**ACP sir was numb at the moment. Due to his silly mistake his son has left him forever . He in anger and hurt dialled the same number from which Shankar called them. Shankar within some seconds picked up the phone.**_

_**ACP: Mere bete ki ...laash kahan hai.**_

_**Shankar looked at the goon angrily and said**_

_**Shankar: Woh tu hum ne jala di . Dekha ACP kaise tum apne bete ki maut ke zimmedar ho. **_

_**ACP: Bakwas band karo sab tumhari wajah se hua hai.**_

_**Shankar angrily move towards the goon and asked.**_

_**Shankar: Laash kahan hai.**_

_**Goon: Boss app se juth nahi bolon ga. and he told him the whole story and said " Boss aap tu bas bache ko ACP sir se dur rakhna chahte the na.**_

_**Shankar frowning in anger without wasting a second killed that goon and said to the other goons**_

_**Shankar :Us ACP ka beta zinda hai yeh baat us ACP ko nahi pata chalni chahiya . Us ko issi gham mein jeena do ke us ka beta mar chuka hai. Hamein jab mauka mile ga hum us bache ko mar dein gein.**_

PRESENT

Tears were rolling down from Abhijeet's eye. He was now missing ACP sir badly.

Shankar: Dekha tum ne , kaise tumhare baap ko tumhara bilkul bhi khayal nahi.

Abhijeet:(shouted) Bakwas band karo apni, yeh sab tumhari wajah se hua hai.

Shankar;(fuming in anger hold Abhijeet's collar; Yahi jumla, theek yahi jumla tumhare baap ne bhi mujhe kaha tha. Itne saal usse dur rahke bhi tum apne baap ki tarah hi ho. Badtameez , ghamandi , aur aise logon ke liye mere pass kuch hai.

He left his collar and went out from the room. After sometime he came back. He was holding something in his hands but he was hiding it on his back.

Shankar: Apne aap ko bahut zaheen samajhte ho na.(taking out a burning knife) batao is garam knife se pehle kate ga ya jale ga.

Abhijeet eyes (in horror) were struck on that knife. Shankar, with every passing second was coming closer. He really tried hard to free himself but he was hardly tied a pole.

Abhijeet: Please nahi.

Shankar: Nahi ,nahi , apne se baron se badtameeezi karne ka bahut shauq hai na tumhein. ab dekho.

Abhijeet: Please aisa mat karo.

Shankar covered Abhijeet's mouth with a tape. Still Abhijeet was trying to free himself. Shankar was looking at him cunningly. He ripped open his shirt up to two buttons.

Shankar:(while taking his burning knife closer to him) Jab mein koi sawal karon tu us ka jawab diya karo . Jawab na dene waalon se mujhe sakht nafrat hai.

Abhijeet eyes were pleading , but that brutal man who was actually looking like a psychopath, was just determined to take his revenge . He started crafting a cross below Abhijeet's neck. Abhijeet was continuously moving but this was hurting him more. He tried to shout but it was all converted into a silence. A painful one. Tears were rolling down from those brown eyes ,narrating the immense pain he was bearing. He was now missing badly ACP sir. He was calling him. Every passing moment was giving him more pain. Much of his shirt was dipped in blood.

IN BUREAU

ACP sir suddenly got a jerk while talking with Salunkhe sir .

Salunkhe : Kiya hua Pradyuman.

ACP: Aisa laga ke jaise mujhe koi bula raha ho. koi mera apna . koi jo bahut khas ho.

**A/N: Sorry guys for a late chapter . BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 200 REVIEWS . I am so happy after reading the reviews.**

**The mystery princess was my dear Nikita.**

**miss K.S AND AAIRA**

**DO Read and review.**

**thanks**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

ACP sir was again having the same feeling from which he fought 27 years back. Those horrible days were continuously revolving in his mind. There was not a single clue he had found yet. He was roaming in his house thinking of every event which happened in the last week . Then suddenly something strikes in his mind. He ran upstairs to Abhijeet's room as he knew in hurry he was not be able to take everything. He was right. He started searching his room when he found a diary in the drawer. He opened the diary from the place where the book mark was. it was dated, 13thjuly (means last Saturday)

_"Finally , found someone with whom I feel secure, with whom I can share my pain not only my pain but my happiness too. People say the they found a love in live but for me I found life in love. listen it's not about my girlfriend but about someone more special. He called me his son so it's about my father. Here fascinating it is..._

ACP remembered that when he entered in Abhijeet's room to tell him about the dinner party, he was doing something with books. Some tears appeared in his eyes but he don't let them fall on his cheeks. He turned to the first page.

"_I opened my eyes in an orphanage. Don't know anything about my family . Always have a question in mind "Why my parents did that to me" but still found nobody who can give me the answer. just only got one childhood pic of mine. (wanna see it , turn over the page) _

ACP sir curiously turn over the page. There was a picture . He turned the picture and ...the world seems to stop for him. It was a picture of a toddler not dipped in blood but this picture too was enough to give him a hard shock. He was starring at the picture blankly. Finally the tears , which he didn't allow to flow ,accompanied by other tears rolled down on his cheek. Only a whisper came out of his mouth "Abhi". He was not believing it . His trance was broken down by a voice

**Salunkhe:** Pradyuman kia hua?

**ACP:** Salunkhe...(pointing towards the picture)...yeh ...

**Salunkhe **:Kia? Yeh kaise ho sakta tu...

**ACP**:(showing the picture) Yeh ...tasveer dekho . yeh ussi... ki tasveer... hai .orphanage ...mein. Abhijeet mera... beta... hai.

Now the fact that Abhijeet, his own son was kidnapped , was making him more restless.

ACP sir with trembling steps move towards Salunkhe sir.

**ACP:** Salunkhe mujhe... Abhijeet ko dhundna hoga... Woh mussibat mein hai. Yeh sab ...Shankar hi kar.. raha hoga.

**Salunkhe:** Tu tumhein yeh lagta hai ke yeh sab Shankar kar raha hai.

**ACP:(in anger and tears) **Han yeh sab kuch woh hi kar raha hai. Kia maloom kisi wajah se Abhijeet bach gaya ho or yeh baat us ne mujhe na pata chalne di ho. ke kahin mein uss se pehle Abhijeet ko na dhund loon .

**Salunkhe:** Agar yeh sach hai tu hum Abhijeet ko dhoondien ge kaise.

**ACP:**(after thinking something) Tumhein yaad hai Salunkhe apne bhai ki maut ke baad se Shankar bilkul apne bhai ki copy karta tha. Har cheez mein .yahan tak ke jab mein us se aakhri baar highway par mila tha woh tab bhi apne bhai jaise hi huliye main tha. tu yaqeenan woh is kidnapping case mein hi apne bhai ki hi copy kar raha hoga.

**Salunkhe:** Jahan tak mujhe yaad he us ka bhai is tarah se kidnapping nahi karta tha. lekin kia maloom jis jagah us ne Abhijeet ko rakha ho woh koi aise hi jagah ho jahan us ka bhai kidnapped logon ko rakhta ho.

**ACP:** Han ho sakta hai. woh tu samandar ke paas maujud huts. yani...

ON THE OTHER SIDE

Abhijeet was angrily looking at Shankar who was busying at the sea. His body was paining badly but he did not utter to say anything after that horrible experience . The fact that he was continuously standing was making him more and more tired . Shankar suddenly turned he was having a glass of water in his hand. he slowly moved towards him . Every time Shankar came to him he understands that something bad is going to happen. He tried to say something. but Shankar put his finger on his lips.

**Shankar:** Itna mat daro mujhe se mein itna bhi bura nahi hoon. Ye pani hai pee lo.

**Abhijeet:** Tumhara maqsad kia hai.

**Shankar:** Tumhare baap ka intezar kar raha tha , hairat ho rahi hai woh abhi tak aaya nahi. Jawan bete ki maut. is se bara sadma kisi ke liye aur kia hoga.

Abhijeet was shocked in his sudden change of behavior. he was speaking quiet softly . but still there was a sinister in his tone.

**Abhijeet:** Tumhein achanak kia ho gaya. itni sharafat se kaise baat karne lage.

That really turned Shankar meter upside down.

**Shankar:**(throws all the water on his face) tum waqai bilkul apne baap ki hi jaisa ho.

That chilled cold water when fall on his wounds, gave him a burning sensation. He bit his lips hard , tried not to scream. but the pain was extreme.

**Abhijeet:**(in much anger and pain) Tum yeh sab kar ke bacho ge nahi.

Again he was awarded by a hard slap.

**Shankar:** Tum meri fikr mat karo. Tum apni socho. Is waqt tum mere qabze mein ho. main jo chahun tumhare sath kar sakta han. samjhe. aur mujhe lagta hai aik baar ka demo tumhare liye kafi nahi tha.

Abhijeet started cursing his act in his mind that why did he say that? He was not mentally nor physically ready to again bear that pain. But he was not going to say sorry to that man.

**Shankar:** Hmmm kia kiya jaye tumhare sath. han aik idea hai yeh tum zindagi bhar yaad rakho ge.

**Abhijeet :** (in his mind) Not again.

Shankar came with wire in his hands which were having spikes on them.

**Shankar:** mujhe lag raha hai ke aam rasiyan (ropes) dheeli(loose) par gayi hain. shayad yeh kaam aayein.

**Abhijeet:** Nahi please . ab mein kuch nahi bolon ga.

**Shankar**: Sorry bolo.

**Abhijeet:**( nod his head in no)

**Shankar:** Tu phir bhugtu.

He started tying those wires around his hand . his legs and around his neck. He felt like he has fall on the bush of roses. This time he was free to shout. But Shankar seems to be enjoying those screams. He was in sub-conscious stage when he heard a voice.

**ACP**: (shouted) Shankar.

**A/N: SO how was the chapter . what will happen next. what you people want a happy or sad ending. next will be the last chapter. Do as more reviews as you can. I am very happy about the last chapter reviews.**

**missed you Samaha dear.**

**Do read and review. **

**thanks:)**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

His dying eyes reopened as he heard the voice. The voice which soothes him to the core. He slowly moves his head a bit up to take a glance of the figure which was standing at the entrance of the hut, looking at him with hurt and pure love. He was not believing his eyes, that the person for whom he waited the most , was now standing infront of him. ACP sir took some humble steps towards him but he was stopped by Shankar men, while Shankar slowly(with a cunning smile on his face) comes toward ACP sir and said.

**Shankar:** Ab itni jaldi kiya hai tumhein. ab aa toh gaye ho yahan tak.

ACP sir was feeling really scarred seeing his son's condition. This time, he was determined that he will not do anything that can be a risk for them. He silently obeyed what Shankar said.

**Shankar:** Jab tak zindagi mein aap ne Bewakofoon wale kaam na kiye hoon , zindagi mein maza kahan aata hai. Main theek keh raha hoon na ACP. (to all his gang members) Yeh baat ACP se behtar aur kaun samjhe ga.

ACP sir was frowning with anger. But he didn't let his emotion's took over as he knew very well that , that's all what Shankar wants.

**ACP:** Ab kia chahte ho tum?

**Shankar:** Is ka jawab bhi main tumhein dun ga. pehle mera bhi aik sawal hai. tum yahan tak phaunche kaise?

**ACP:** Kehte hain na kisi cheez ka junoon bhi aap ko nuqsaan phaunchata hai. Tumhare sar pe jo tumhare bhai ka junoon charha hua tha na uss ne mujhe yahan tak phaunchaya.

These lines really hurt Abhijeet. He thought that maybe ACP sir is still unaware of that fact that he is his son.

**Shankar:** Yani tum ab bhi bekhabar ho.

**ACP:** (taking slow steps towards him.)Mere bete ko chor do.

**Shankar:** Yani ke tum jaante ho. Chalo ab to khel mein aur maza ayega.(to his men ) kholo usse.

His men untied the ropes. But still Abhijeet was standing with the help of the pole, as his wounds were not allowing him to stand on his own.

**Shankar:** Chalo aaj check karte hain tum dono kitne lucky ho.(One of his men came with a tray ,which was having six guns) Tum dono aik aik gun uthao aur aik dusre pe fire karo. Jo bajh gaya woh yahan se chala jaye ga. kyunke uss ke naseeb mein aaj marna nahi likha. han is mein se char guns mein golliyan hain aur do main nahi hai.

Abhijeet instantly nod his head in 'no' but ACP sir signaled him to say yes. He was not still willing to say yes but he thought that maybe ACP sir has something in his mind. He slowly moved towards the tray, while just starring in ACP sir's eye. Both were standing on the either side of the tray. Acp sir scanned the surroundings. there were seven men present in the room including Shankar. Abhijeet forwarded his hand to pick up a gun but at that instant moment Acp sir gave a little push to a gun towards Abhijeet and just gave him a signal. they both lift up the gun. and point towards each other.

**Shankar:** Dekha ACP ye hai tumhari us harkat ka nateeja ke tumhara beta tumhare upar bandooq tan kar khara hai aur uss ke hath zara se bhi nahi kap kapa rahe.(smiling maliciously) Waise main sirf usse kyun keh raha hoon tu konsa us ki taraf bandooq uthate hua mara jaa raha hai.

But they both were not listening to him.

**Shankar:**(shouts) Shoot .

They both obeyed him and six shots can be heard. Shankar in horror looked around him. All of his men were lying on the ground. Now he was standing alone. facing ACP sir and Abhijeet who were having guns in their hands.

**ACP:**(taunting) Waqai tum ne sahi kaha tha . jab tak aap ne zindagi mein bewakofoon wale kaam na kiye hoon zindagi mein maza kahan aata hai.

They both were slowly approaching towards him.

**Shankar**: ACP tum mujhe itni aasani se nahi maar sakte.

**ACP:** Aaj main majboor nahi tum majboor ho. Yeh kissa mujhe se hi shuru hua tha aur main hi isse khatam karun ga.

And without wasting a second he fired on Shankar. He fell down on his face.

ACP sir took a satisfactory sigh and turn towards his son who was standing behind him. He looked at him and smile proudly while some tears managed to escape out from his eye. he moved towards him and just secure him in his hug. Abhijeet wounds were paining badly but he was ignoring all that because the loving hug of his father was more effective. It was the most beautiful moment of life for him. He want that moment to never end.

**ACP:** I love you more than anything.

Just then Abhijeet saw that Shankar was aiming at ACP sir. He pushed Acp sir at a side and a gunshot echoed in the air. Abhijeet felt a sharp pain in his left side of abdomen.

ACP sir shouts 'Abhijeeeeeeet'

Acp sir fired on Shankar to his death. and run towards his own son who was nearly falling. He held Abhijeet in his arms.

Only a soft whisper came out of Abhijeet's mouth calling' Dad' which shivered Acp sir to the core. and it all went dark for him.

IN HOSPITAL.

Salunkhe sir was roaming infront of OT while Acp sir was just sitting blankly starring at his blood stained hands. Salunkhe sir looked at his buddy . He came and sits beside him.

**Salunkhe:**(consoling)Usse kuch nahi hoga boss. Woh bahut bahadur hai.

**Acp:**(looking at him in fear) Salunkhe...main usse ...dubara khona...nahi...chahta.

Salunkhe sir console him in his side hug, while he just totally broke down in it.

ACP:(crying) Maine... usse bahut... taklif di hai... main aik... acha... baap nahi hoon...Ye sab meri... wajah se ho... raha hai... Agar usse... kuch ho... gaya to mai ...bhi mar... jaun ga.

**Salunkhe: **Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. Dekhna sab theek ho jaye ga.

Just then they saw doctors coming out wearing worried looks.

**A/N: So how was the chapter. why are the doctors worried. I have just extended the story on the humble request of my reviewers but next chapter will be the last one. thank you so much to all the reviewers and silent readers.**

**Guys i have written chapter 1 of another story that is duo base on the special request of Cutie pari.I would like all of you to read that too.**

**Get well soon dear Nikita.**

**Do read and review**

**love, ADI LOVER**


	16. Chapter 16

**Father : "Be careful where you walk."**

**Son:"You be careful, remember that I follow in your footsteps."**

CHAPTER 16

The door of ICU slowly squeak open and a man stepped inside. His heart was full of mixed feelings of happiness ,sadness and guilt. Happiness for getting back his son. Sadness was because of his son's condition and guilty because of his own actions. He looked at his son's pale face who was lying on the hospital bed .His hands were occupied by drip needled and his face was covered by an oxygen mask. He can see his bandaged shoulder under his shirt.

_**Acp: Doctor Abhijeet kaisa hai?. Kiya hua hai?. Aap pareshan kyun lag rahe hain.**_

_**Doctor: Relax .Blood loss heavy tha jis ki wajah se weakness bhi bahut zyada hai. Us ke body par aur wounds bhi hain lekin woh waqt ke sath bhar jayien gein. kuch din shayad usse breathing main thori problem ho but he will be fine.**_

_**Acp: Thank you so much doctor.**_

_**Doctor: Arre thank you kis liye . ye mera farz tha. Lekin aap ke bete ka will power bahut strong hai. **_

_**He didn't give up.**_

_**Acp sir just passed him a smile ad slowly went towards the ICU.**_

_**ACP: Salunkhe yaar ab tum bhi ghar chale jao ab sab kuch theek hai.**_

_**Salunkhe: Apne dost ke chehre par aisi muskurahat dekhne ke liye main kab se intezar main tha. Tum us ke paas jao. Us ka bahut khayal rakhna aur apna bhi . **_

He slowly moved towards his son. After 27 years of pain and guilt he was back with his son. He caressed his hair , held his hand tightly and said;

**ACP:** Abhijeet ,Bete main janta hoon ke haqqiqat ko jaane ke baad tum mujh se bahut naraz hoge shayad mujhe ghalat bhi samjho ge lekin main kabhi bhi aisa nahi chahta tha.**(tears started rolling down** **on his cheeks)** sab kuch bahut achanak hua .Us waqt mujhe kuch samajh nahi aaraha tha. Meri aik ghalti ne tumhein mujh se cheen lia aur phir tumhari maa ko **(he closed his eyes tightly to stop more** **tears from flowing)**. Us hadse ke baad zindagi jaise ruk se gai thi. Laga tha ke ab is zindagi ki dor(race)mein main akela hi reh gaya hoon. Wohi din bas meri ankhoon ke samne chalte rehte. Kabhi kabhi tu yaqeen karna mushkil ho jata tha. Maine tumhein bahut yaad kiya**.(crying badly)** Meri wajah se tum ne bhi aik ana...anath ki zindagi guzari. Apne maa baap ke hote hoye bhi. Main janta hoon ke tum ne kiya kuch nahi saha hoga. aur in sab ka zimmedar main hoon. Mujhe maaf kardo beta please mujhe maaf kardo. tumhein bar bar khone ka hosla nahi hai mujh mein.

**Don't wanna let you down**

**But I am hell bound**

**Though this is all for you**

**Don't wanna hide the truth**

Acp sir saw some movement in his fingers. He immediately called the doctor. The doctors rushed inside the ICU and checked him and left the room while assuring him that he is totally fine.

Acp sir again turned towards his son . He put his hand on his head and asked softly.

**ACP:** Ab kaisa hai mera beta?

**Abhijeet:** The..eek.

**ACP:** Tum ne aisa kyun kiya beta.

**Abhijeet:** Kiya ...aik... beta... apne... baap ...ke... liye... itna... bhi ...nahi... kar ...sakta.

**ACP:**(in tears) Yeh bahut zyada tha Abhijeet . Bas ab tum mere sath ho mere liye itna hi kafi hai. (after a pause) Tum sach jaane ke baad bhi mujh se naraz nahi ho.? kiya tumhein mujh par zara sa bhi ghussa nahi hai.

**Abhijeet:**(smiling) Nahi ...Main... samajh... gaya ...tha... ke ...aapne... kiya... chaha... tha... aur... kiya... ho gaya. Yeh ...sab ...tu... kismat... ke ...khel ...hote ...hain..

**ACP:**(kissing his hand) Tum ab ainda kuch aisa nahi karo ge . ab tu mein tum par pura haq rakhta hun tu main tumhein daant bhi sakta hun. Samajh gaye.

**Abhijeet:** Dad... meri... bhi ...aik ...khuwahish... hai ... ab ...aap... mujhe ...kabhi... akela... nahi ...choriye... ga...(teary) Zindagi ...bahut ...akele... guzari... hain... maine.

**ACP :**(teary) Kabhi nahi choron ga. kabhi bhi nahi.

AFTER A WEEK.

Acp sir was waiting for Abhijeet on the breakfast table.

**ACP:** Abhijeet aa jao breakfast ready hai.

**Abhijeet :**Aa raha hoon dad.

He came running downstairs. He managed himself on the seat and then spoke.

**Abhijeet:** Aap wapis kab tak aayein ge.

**ACP:** Tumhare sath.

**Abhijeet:** Kia matlab?

**Acp:** Matlab ye ke tum bhi mere sath bureau chalo ge .Aur mujhe bina bataye kahin bahar nahi niklo ge.

**Abhijeet:** Dad .ye tu sab chote bachoon ko kehte hain ke hamein bataye bina kahi nahi jana.

**ACP:** Tu tum kitne bhi bare ho jao .jab tak tum yeh bachoon wali harkat karte raho ge .yeh advice tumhein milti rahe gi. Aur haan baat ko mat ghumao tum bureau jaa rahe ho.

**Abhijeet:** Dad please samjha karein na.

**Acp:** Dcp sir tumhein kuch nahi kahien ge.

Abhijeet looked at him helplessly and then agreed to go.

CID BUREAU

All greeted them with a good morning when they both entered in the bureau. Daya was standing near his desk waving Abhijeet. Acp sir went to his cabin while Abhijeet went to Daya.

**Daya:** Aah Shukr ke tum aa gaye . Main tumhari serious baton ko bahut miss kar raha tha.

**Abhijeet:** Ab aa gaya hoon na. Ab tumhein rozana aik lecture diya karoon ga.

**Daya:** Maine tumhare liye aik gift bhi tayyar kiya hai. khud banaya hai. magar aik shart hai . Us ko dekhne ke baad tum yeh mat kehna ke is ki kiya zaroorat thi.

**Abhijeet:** (in excitement) Acha ab jaldi se dikhao kiya hai.

**Daya:**(smiling widely forwards a bundle of file) Yeh sab tumhare liye hain . In ko sahi kardo. ACP sir ne koi hafta pehle mujhe di thi.

**Abhijeet:** Is ki tu waqai koi zaroorat nahi thi. Yeh files tum meri taraf se return gift ke taur par rakh lo.

**Daya:** Kardo na yaar please. kahin aisa na ho ke tumhare itne ache dimagh ko zang (rust) lag gaye.

**Abhijeet:** (taking file from his hands) Yeh sirf is liye kyun ke tum mere dost ho.

**Daya**: Isi baat pr mila lo hath.

Their conversation was interrupted as Abhijeet saw Dcp sir entering into the bureau . He with a scared face looked towards Acp sir who was coming out from his cabin. Now the whole team was standing around Dcp sir.

**Dcp :**(angrily) Abhijeet kahan hai?

Hearing his name Abhijeet got stuck on his place .His hands were shivering .His mouth was dry. He came forward with some stumbling steps. He looked at Dcp sir who was starring him without blinking his eye.

**Abhijeet:**( Hurriedly) Main jaa raha...

**Dcp :** Tum kahin nahi jaa rahe. (forwarding a letter) Yeh lo tumhara letter. Tum kal se training ke liye jana aur phir officially team ko join karna.

Abhijeet happily grab the letter from his hands while everybody start clapping.

**Dcp:** Mere sath aik minute ke liye bahar aao.

Abhijeet followed him.

**Dcp:** Dekho mai sirf yeh kehna chahta tha ke ...sorry...maine tum se uss din jo bhi kaha. woh ghussa mein kaha tha.

Abhijeet: Nahi sir aisi koi baat nahi hai.

**Dcp:** Dekho zyada khush hone ki zarurat nahi hai. aur haan yeh baat kisi ko bhi mat batana. samjhe.

He happily went inside where without thinking he just went and hug Acp sir tightly. He was now confirmed that the bad luck has break up with him. He started enjoying his life with his new friends and the most beautiful relation of this world "father"

**the end**

**A/N: So this was the last chapter of this story. I am very thankful to all the reviewers and silent readers who made my first story successful read it and don't forgot to review on it.**

**love **

**Adi lover**


End file.
